Bajo la piel
by Kalis97
Summary: Haru no solía llevar consigo el teléfono, ni mucho menos, responder a las llamadas. Pero aquella vez, cuando lo escuchó sonar, el mal presentimiento que se le advino, le hizo cogerlo. Últimos capítulos.
1. La noticia

**Esta serie me ha cautivado de tal manera que no podía esperar a escribir algo, y tenía que ser algo que involucrara mucho a los personajes para dar cariño, pero para que pudieran superar las adversidades juntos.**

 **Espero que os guste:)**

Por alguna extraña razón, Haru siempre dejaba la puerta de su casa abierta, como siempre había hecho mientras estudiaba en la secundaria, adelantándose a los movimientos de su mejor amigo Makoto, que cuando acudían a la misma escuela solía entrar y encontrarlo en el cuarto de baño. Había pasado medio año desde que el grandullón de los ojos verdes había dejado de aparecerse allí repentinamente aunque de modo esperado para ofrecerle su mano para ayudarle a levantarse de la bañera en cuya agua Haru llevaba un buen rato sumergido.

Pero aquellas agradables y acostumbradas mañanas ya no se habían vuelto a repetir desde que los jóvenes habían ido a la universidad. Y Makoto, de hecho, se había ido a Tokio, y Haru tenía que habituarse a no ver a su amigo diariamente como hacia antes. Y lo cierto es que le estaba costando bastante…

Rei no lo había conocido hasta el bachiller. Rin siempre había ido a su bola, en otras escuelas, Nagisa después de primaria no se habían vuelto a reencontrar hasta el bachiller porque el chico había ido a otro lugar a estudiar la secundaria. Pero Makoto era diferente. Makoto era su mejor amigo desde que iban juntos a primaria, y no se habían separado hasta que la universidad les había obligado a escindirse. Ni siquiera podía verlo como antaño al bajar las escaleras de su barrio, donde en mitad de las mismas vivía su amigo con su familia. No, ahora solo veía a su familia, a sus dos alegres hermanitos que cada día crecían más, pero él ya no había vuelto.

Por eso, cuando su nueva monotonía establecida se rompió de pronto, Haru, que era el chico más inexpresivo e inmutable de su ciudad, no pudo ocultar su asombro.

\- Buenos días, Haru-chan- Makoto le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse de la bañera llena de agua caliente.

El moreno tardó en reaccionar. Al principio, se limitó a aceptar la mano y a dejarse elevar, mostrando su traje de baño.

\- Deja de llamarme chan- dijo sin entusiasmo.

Y de repente, fue cuando se vio obligado a sacudir frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin poder creérselo.

\- Ma...Mako…

\- Buenos días, Haru- dijo el chico dedicándole su característica y dulce sonrisa.

…

\- ¿Caballa? No has cambiado nada, eh, Haru- dijo Makoto al verle al chico preparándose caballa a la plancha para desayunar.

\- ¿Quieres?

\- No, no gracias. Ya he desayunado.

\- ¿Has ido a casa primero?

El otro asintió.

\- Claro, llegué ayer por la noche y dormí en casa

\- Ya veo…-dijo sin emoción Haru.-¿Y cómo es que no has avisado antes de venir?

\- ¿Me empiezo a parecer a Rin, eh?- dijo con cariño- Pues verás… quería darte una sorpresa, Haru.

El moreno no dijo nada. Se concentró en dar la vuelta a su pescado para que se hiciera por el otro lado en la sartén.

\- ¿No te preguntas el motivo?

Haru negó con la cabeza. Parecía más pendiente de que no se le quemara la comida.

\- Fue para estas fechas cuando empezamos a nadar en la piscina Iwatobi.

\- Ya veo…

El silencio inundó la habitación.

\- ¿Haru?¿Ocurre algo?

\- No creo que hayas venido por eso.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si fuera así no me lo dirías tan directamente, ni mucho menos me irías pidiendo que me lo preguntase- los ojos azules del moreno sostenían firmemente la mirada de Makoto, de un gesto tan penetrante que llegó a sentirse incomodado.

De pronto, el rostro de Haru pareció ablandarse.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo en Tokio?

Makoto sonrió y movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha para indicar que no. Pero a Haru no le convenció del todo. Pese a ello, prefirió no forzarlo a preguntas.

\- ¿Y tú por aquí como vas? ¿Entrenas mucho?- inquirió.

Haru se encogió de hombros continuando con su gesto inexpresivo.

\- Es agobiante tener a los entrenadores meter presión sin dejarte hacer lo que quieres...pero es lo que hay, supongo.

Makoto guardó silencio, pensativo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Haru?

\- ¿Y tú, Makoto?

\- Estamos de entrenadores de prácticas algunas tardes dando clase a los niños. Es bastante divertido.

Haru no respondió. No preguntaba por eso aunque se esperaba alguna respuesta similar a la que había dado.

\- ¡Se te está quemando la caballa, Haru!- exclamó Makoto al ver el pez demasiado tostado y echando humo.

\- Ah, cierto. - reaccionó el otro sacando el filete de la plancha con la parsimonia que determinaba todos sus movimientos.- ¿Seguro que no quieres?

\- Me limitaré a ver cómo comes. Buen provecho.

Haru lo miró con esos ojos de color agua y se sentó en la mesa, dispuesto a desayunar.

\- Había pensado ir a buscar a Rei y a Nagisa después de clases, así de sorpresa…

El moreno masticaba lentamente mientras escuchaba a su amigo hablar.

\- ¿Los has visto últimamente, Haru?

El aludido se dedicó a asentir sin intención de dar ninguna explicación.

\- Os he echado de menos.- dijo Makoto con una sonrisa triste.

Justo Haru terminó su comida, y tras contemplar a su amigo largamente con un sutil atisbo de cariño en sus ojos, se levantó para recoger el plato y lavar los utensilios de cocina.

\- ¿Te parece que vayamos después del entrenamiento? Seguro que Gou y Ama estarán…

\- Sí- dijo simplemente Haru, cerrando el grifo de la fregadera tras terminar de limpiar.

\- ¿Ahora vas a clase?

\- Sí

\- Entonces llévate el móvil y avísame cuando vayas a salir para ir a buscarte ¿De acuerdo?

Esta vez, Haru asintió también, pero con la cabeza.

…

El club de natación del instituto Iwatobi tenía ya, al menos, más de diez integrantes, donde Nagisa había pasado a ser el capitán, a pesar de que su estatura era menor que la de los demás nadadores que parecían tener un cuerpo de líder más apropiado.

\- ¡Venga chicos! ¡Muy bien hecho hoy! El entrenamiento termina aquí- dijo el rubio con su típico y exuberante entusiasmo. A su lado, Rei contrastaba con una calma inhumana. Probablemente estaba haciendo cálculos para sus adentros acerca de las mejoras de su equipo.

Los jóvenes, jadeando del cansancio, agradecieron con gusto las toallas y las botellas de bebida energética que Gou les lanzaba una a una para que recobraran el aliento. Y uno a uno, despidiéndose de Nagisa, de Rei y de la chica, fueron abandonando la piscina para dirigirse a los vestuarios.

Una vez solos, el rubio se volvió al de gafas.

\- ¡Ha estado genial hoy!- dijo con ansia.

\- Sí, algunos van mejorando mucho… aunque…- calló en seco. Lo que iba a decir no sería del agrado de nadie.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nada, nada…

\- ¿Ibas a decir que no es lo mismo que cuando estábamos con Makoto y Haru?- preguntó el chico con una falsa y larga sonrisa.

\- Nagisa, yo no…

\- ¡No te preocupes!- le interrumpió sin parar de sonreír.-¡Voy a vestirme!

\- Oye, Nagisa…

El otro lo ignoró canturreando una canción aleatoria mientras se alejaba, con esa sonrisa en su rostro de mentira.

Gou se acercó a Rei, que se sentía culpable por haber dado pie a sacar el tema.

\- Nagisa no lleva muy bien el no seguir con ellos ¿No?

Rei suspiró.

\- Creo que más es por no saber nada de Makoto… desde que se fue no sabemos nada de él. Creo que teme que haga como Rin cuando se largó a Australia.

\- Pobre…- exhaló la pelirroja. - Makoto ha sido desconsiderado por su parte…

\- Parece que cada vez que uno se larga afuera le pasan cosas raras que oculta a los demás…- comentó el chico con sarcasmo.

Pero Gou, en vez de reírse, se encogió de hombros.

…

Makoto de pronto se llevó la mano al pecho, y ralentizó su paso. Haru, que caminaba a su lado se percató de ello y se volvió hacia su amigo:

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, me ha dado un pinchazo. Pero no es nada, no te preocupes.

\- ...¿Nada?- masculló Haru, extrañado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Haru?- inquirió Makoto, sintiéndose algo intimidado por la profunda mirada de su amigo. Se habían detenido en un camino de tierra muy próximo al instituto, mirándose de frente.

Haru no dijo nada, aunque sus labios habían vacilado al querer exteriorizar sus dudas, pero prefirió ser prudente.

\- No es nada…

El rostro de Makoto se ensombreció, desviando la vista del alcance del moreno.

\- Siento preocuparte- dijo al fin.

Entonces Haru volvió a remover los labios.

\- ¿Entonces sí que hay algo por lo que debería estar preocupado?

Makoto le respondió con una sonrisa cansada que hizo estremecer al chico.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Nagisa!- exclamó de pronto Makoto, rompiendo con la tensión.

Haru, sorprendido, miró en la dirección a la que apuntaba el otro con su voz, y en efecto, vio por él mismo cómo Nagisa pasaba de largo cerca de la verja del instituto.

-¡Nagisa!- gritó Makoto emocionado.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que el aludido pareció percatarse de la llamada, el chico no detuvo sus pasos y pasó de largo a unos metros de ellos.

\- ¿Eh?

Haru no dijo nada. Contempló cómo Nagisa marchaba sin parecer verlos.

Makoto resopló, frustrado.

\- Vaya, quería verlo de verdad después de tanto tiempo…

\- ¿Por qué no corres detrás de él?

\- ¿Eh?- por un momento, el chico se mostró abrumado, pero a duras penas, trató de endulzar su gesto- No, da igual… Ya lo veré mañana…

\- Makoto- el aludido tembló por momentos ante la fría llamada de su amigo-¿Te ocurre algo que te impida correr?

\- ¡Para nada!- vociferó el otro con una voz vacilante- ¡Si quieres me pongo a correr ahora mismo…!

\- ¿¡Makoto!?

Ambos se volvieron a una. La inconfundible figura de Rei corría hacia ellos jadeando.

\- Oh… ¡Rei!

El chico se paró justo a escasos centímetros de Makoto.

\- No… no me lo creo ¡Estás aquí! ¡Oh cielos! ¿De verdad eres tú?- decía atragantándose por alteración, observándole desde todos los ángulos.

\- Si, soy yo, Rei…

\- ¡No me hago a la idea, en serio! ¡Es una noticia genial que hayas venido!

Ambos rieron con complicidad.

\- ¿Cómo va todo por Tokio?

\- Oh, no está mal. Hacemos prácticas con los niños y es algo agobiante, pero está bien. Me alegra mucho el ayudar a aprender.

Haru lo miró de reojo, perspicaz. ¿Acaso solo iba a contar eso de su estancia en Tokio?

\- Genial, me alegro mucho, Makoto. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

\- Bueno, hacía mucho que no os veía ni a vosotros ni a mi familia… - recitó como si fuera una respuesta evidente.

\- Ah ya… bueno me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto. ¿Cuánto te vas a quedar?

\- Pues...no estoy seguro- admitió el chico, rascándose la nuca con pesadez.

Los ojos fríos de Haru se habían clavado en aquel mohín, pero prefirió no comentar nada al respecto.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar al entrenador? Se alegrará mucho de verte de nuevo.

Makoto asintió, mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

...

\- ¿MAKOTO? ¿ERES TÚ?¡CLARO QUE ERES TÚ SI NO HAS CAMBIADO NADA EN ABSOLUTO!- empezó a atolondrarse el entrenador al ver entrar por la puerta a su ex alumno.

Conmovido, comenzó a abrazarlo con ímpetu.

De repente, Makoto sintió de nuevo una punzada en el pecho ante la presión que el rubio ejercía sobre él, y Haru no lo pasó por alto.

Cuando por fin lo liberó de su agarre, Makoto tomó aire con calma, para recomponerse.

\- ¡Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí! ¿Cómo va todo por allí?

Haru volvió a escuchar la misma respuesta que antes y que en su casa, pero esta vez no pareció sorprenderle.

\- ¡Ah! Ya que hablas de niños, Hayato está…

\- ¡Entrenador!- la voz de un niño y el sonido de unos pasos pisando cada vez más fuerte sobre el suelo de la piscina hizo volverse al chico.

\- ¡Hayato!- el mayor se conmocionó a ver al hermano pequeño de su excompañero dirigirse con gran hervor hacia él. Quiso abrazarlo, pero contuvo sus movimientos y esperó a que el chico se parara antes de rozarlo, mostrando respeto.

\- ¡Entrenador! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Mire, mire! ¡Ya sé nadar a estilo libre!- el pequeño había cogido al chico de la mano y ya no lo soltaba. Lo condujo sin mucho esfuerzo hasta el borde de la piscina, y una vez allí, el niño se lanzó de cabeza y empezó a dar brazadas sobre el agua, recorriéndose la piscina en una ida y una vuelta.

\- ¡Increíble, Hayato!- aplaudió Makoto al verlo como pez en el agua. Era cierto que había mejorado mucho.

\- ¡Hayato! ¡Tu hermano habrá venido a buscarte ya! ¡Prepárate para vestirte!

\- ¡Sí!- obedeció el niño preparándose ya para salir del agua. - ¿Vendrá a verme mañana, entrenador?- preguntó a Makoto antes de irse.

El otro por su parte asintió con una amplia sonrisa, y el niño se la devolvió, entusiasmado. Los allí presentes se quedaron solos tras que el pequeño abandonara la piscina para ir a los vestuarios.

\- También deberíamos irnos, se va haciendo tarde- propuso Rei.

\- Tienes razón, tendré que cerrar en nada. Bueno, encantado de haberte visto tan sano, Makoto. A ver si estos días que estés aquí te pasas a nadar un poco...ah, y eso me recuerda… ¿Haru no quieres nadar un rato?

\- No, gracias entrenador.

El de la cresta se encogió de hombros con benevolencia, y se despidieron.

\- Ah, por cierto- dijo Rei antes de que sus caminos se escindieran- Mañana ver a vernos entrenar, Makoto… Nagisa te echa de menos y será una agradable sorpresa…

\- Ah, claro ¡Así lo haré!

Pero tanto Rei como Haru eran conscientes de que la reacción de Nagisa podría ser perfectamente otra...

…

A la vuelta, a Haru le pareció que a Makoto le costaba más subir las escaleras que otras veces. O eso o iba más lento, y se preguntó para sus adentros si había dejado de entrenar y por ello sus piernas ya no eran lo que eran antes.

Se detuvieron en el portal de Makoto, a mitad de camino de la casa de Haru. Era muy tarde y su familia estaría ya durmiendo. El moreno se entretuvo con el gatito blanco que acababa de aparecer para saludar mientras Makoto rebuscaba en su mochila las llaves de la puerta.

\- Rayos… me las he olvidado dentro.

\- ¿No puedes llamar al timbre?

\- La verdad es que no quería despertarles…

\- En ese caso… ¿Quieres venirte a dormir a casa?

\- Oh, Haru… ¿Seguro que no es molestia?

\- ¿Por qué iba a serlo? Antes lo hacías mucho ¿No?

Pese a la realidad, Makoto parecía poco convencido, pero terminó por aceptar la petición.

Y el moreno subió el resto de las escaleras al ritmo de siempre. Pero de repente reparó en que Makoto se había quedado muy atrás, y que su rostro reflejaba una mueca asfixiada.

\- ¿Makoto estás bien?

Pero el aludido se limitó a llegar al final entre jadeos e ignorar la pregunta, lo que dejó aún más intranquilo a Haru.

\- Eh, Makoto…

\- Haru, simplemente abre la puerta- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Haru no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer. Dejó paso a su agobiado amigo que enterró su trasero en el sofá y se reclinó sobre el respaldo, inclinándose hacia atrás para hacer más bocanadas de aire.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la acelerada y violenta respiración de Makoto pareció volver a la normalidad, y entonces, Haru advirtió que su amigo no había parado de sostener con su mano su pecho mientras su caja torácica se abría y se cerraba con ímpetu.

El moreno aprovechó el relax para preguntar.

\- Makoto… ¿Qué te sucede? Pareces enfermo…

El chico cerró los ojos, como queriendo no seguir con esa conversación.

\- Makoto… no me ignores ¿Qué te pasa?

No podía perder los papeles. Pero todo era tan extraño… se había hecho tantas preguntas desde que Makoto había aparecido tan misteriosamente… ¿Por qué no explicaba el motivo de su repentino regreso? ¿Por qué no decía qué había hecho allí?… ¿Por qué le costaba respirar, por qué le molestaban los abrazos o le daban punzadas en el…?

\- ...¿Corazón?- sus últimos pensamientos se materializaron en un susurro largo.

\- ¿Haru?

\- ¿Makoto… porqué te molesta el pecho?

\- Haru, no es lo que…

\- ¡Dímelo!- le espetó el moreno, rozando la histeria. Y Makoto, al verlo tan alterado, comprendió que debía decirle algo.

Suspiró largamente y se acomodó en el sofá. Haru no tomó asiento, se dedicó a contemplarlo, aunque los ojos del otro estuvieran fijos en el suelo, como si le avergonzara aquello que estaba apunto de decir.

\- Tenía predisposición genética… dos de mis abuelos murieron de un infarto y otro sobrevivió a uno que le dio de forma prematura…

Los ojos de Haru se iluminaron de la misma forma que cuando miraba el agua, pero con un sentimiento de preocupación. Sintió que el corazón se le hacía un puño cuando Makoto continuó con la frase.

\- Me dio uno nadando en la piscina mientras entrenaba a unos niños.

 **Fin del primer capítulo. No será una historia muy larga. Espero que os haya gustado y se agradecen comentarios:)**


	2. El baño

**¡Buenas de nuevo! La intención de este segundo capítulo es que fuera mucho más largo, pero se me extendía demasiado y creo que parar el escrito en el momento que he escogido resultaba ser una buena idea para mantener la tensión jeje. Así que aquí está el segundo capítulo, que se centra en los protagonistas de esta historia: Haru y Makoto, y de cómo van descubriendo un poco más el problema que le ha surgido a Makoto. ¡Espero que les guste!**

Aquella noche Haru no logró pegar ojo. Las palabras de Makoto dichas horas antes le impedían conciliar el sueño. Se levantó varias veces a beber agua, como si ello le solventara su insomnio. Pero cada vez que se erguía de la cama y pasaba por el salón donde su amigo dormía plácidamente en el sofá, se ponía aún más nervioso. Era verle la cara, aunque tuviese los ojos cerrados, y escuchar de nuevo una y otra vez la conversación que habían tenido.

"Los niños se habían quedado petrificados al ver al profesor sacarme del agua inconsciente y sin apenas respirar." Le había dicho Makoto. "Aunque no tenía los ojos abiertos podía escuchar a muchos de ellos sollozar y a otros gritar despavoridos. Pasé varios días en el hospital pero me recuperé gracias a los cuidados intensivos. Cuando volví a la piscina los niños me miraban con ojos de corderito, y tenían temor de acercarse a mí. Me sentí fatal, así que estuve hablando con mi médico y con mis maestros. Decidimos entre todos que lo mejor sería dejar la carrera de natación por el bien de mi salud… así que decidí volver aquí."

Antes de volverse a echar en el colchón, Haru miró una última vez a Makoto dormir, vigilando que su respiración fuera normal. En efecto, el chico descansaba en paz pero daba la impresión de que llevaba noches sin haber podido dormir de tirón. Haru, con unos fríos ojos reblandecidos por la compasión, acarició la frente de su compañero, retirando unos pelos rebeldes del flequillo.

Makoto no se inmutó.

El moreno se quedó unos segundos contemplándolo mientras roncaba suavemente. Se hizo un hueco para sentar el trasero en una parte del sofá que más o menos quedaba libre, y tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo cuando sus párpados le empezaron a pesar.

Y por primera vez en toda la noche, consiguió conciliar el sueño, aunque fuera sin estar tumbado, el calor amistoso de Makoto mecía su mente.

Makoto abrió los ojos cuando los primeros rayos de sol del día empezaron a iluminar sus párpados. Antes de nada, se estiró acompañando el gesto con un largo bostezo, y una vez relajado en su lecho, miró a su alrededor.

La imagen de Haru a su lado tumbado junto a su regazo de una forma incómoda le sorprendió.

\- Ha...Haru… ¿Estás bien? ¿No te has hecho daño con esa mala postura…?- empezó a sacudirlo con suavidad del hombro. El moreno abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarlo. Se levantó para quedarse levantado, sin dejar de mirar a Makoto. Gruñó de pronto, al sentir un dolor punzante en la espalda.

\- Vaya…- dijo acariciándose el torso trasero.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- He dormido mal puesto.

\- No, ya… ¿Qué hacías, no estabas en la cama?

Haru tardó un tiempo en responder.

\- No conseguía dormir.

\- Oye, Haru… ¿No habrá sido por preocuparte por mi?- se espantó Makoto, al percatarse de la posible verdad.

\- No pasa nada, Makoto. He tenido pesadillas, solo eso. ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

Makoto iba a abrir la boca para responder cuando de repente se fijó en la hora en su reloj. Se levantó de un respingo del sofá mientras Haru sacaba con una notable calma una sartén de uno de los armarios de su cocina.

\- ¡Haru! ¿No tendrías que estar ya en la universidad? ¿A qué hora entrabas?- exclamó alarmado.

\- No importa – lo cortó el otro.

Makoto no supo qué decir. ¿Acaso Haru planeaba quedarse con él?.

\- Haru, no quiero que te saltes clases…

\- ¿Y qué más me da lo que tu quieras? Tengo caballa para desayunar, así que nada de galletas o bizcocho.- dio la vuelta al pescado para que la parte cruda se hiciera con el fuego.

\- Estoy bien. ¿ Crees que podría ir a la universidad contigo? Por si te quedas más tranquilo…

\- No- espetó el otro con contundencia.

El pobre Makoto ya no sabía que más decir.

Su amigo apagó el fuego y sacó el desayuno de la sartén para ponerlo sobre un plato. Junto a un pedazo de pan del día anterior, sirvió el alimento en la mesa del salón donde Makoto se iba a sentar.

\- Ahora me hago yo la mía- advirtió Haru- Tú ve comiendo si quieres.

El chico obedeció, tomó asiento y empezó a trocear el pescado y a metérselo en la boca para saborearlo. Estaba francamente delicioso, aunque nunca le había maravillado la carne de mar.

A los pocos minutos Haru se sentó a su lado con plato en mano. Y fue masticando trocito a trocito como si no pasara el tiempo. Por su parte, Makoto no encontraba el momento para iniciar conversación. Por momentos, empezaba a sentirse arrepentido de haberle confesado aquello…

Pocas veces Haru había dado el paso para romper el hielo como aquella:

\- ¿Echas de menos el agua?- inquirió sin dejar de masticar.

A Makoto la cuestión le pilló desprevenido, pero aún así, ambos sabían que la respuesta era bien sencilla.

\- Sí- contestó desviando la vista. Y aunque no los veía, podía sentir aquel par de ojos afilados y azules clavados en él.

…

\- Haru… no me esperaba que quisieras saciar mis ganas con esto…

El de los ojos azules le estaba mostrando dos de sus bañadores favoritos. Ambos eran igual de cortos y de simples, de color negro con rayas de colores en los laterales. Le daba a escoger entre rayas azules o cianes.

\- Te...tengo la casa aquí abajo… ¿Y si voy a por mi traje de baño?

Pero Haru le insistía con la mirada. Y el de los ojos verdes se sintió obligado a elegir uno de los dos por no hacerle un feo a su amigo.

\- Creo que cogeré… el de las rayas cián- dijo sin una pizca de convencimiento.

El otro le tendió el traje escogido y le invitó a ponérselo mediante gestos.

\- En serio, Haru...no hace falta que te empeñes en que tome un baño… No me importa, de verdad. No quiero molestar.

Haru hizo un mohín.

\- Makoto, métete a la bañera- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- E-está bien… pero puedes irte ¿Por favor?

Haru enarcó una ceja, como queriendo decir "tantos años juntos y sigues teniendo vergüenza".

\- Haru, lo decía por acostumbrarme a estar un rato solo con el agua… ¿No querías que me relajara?

\- Sí, tienes razón. Si quieres algo más ¿Dímelo de acuerdo?

Antes de que abandonara el cuarto, Makoto se adelantó a él agarrándolo de la muñeca.

\- ¡Espera! Vuelve en unos minutos, quiero decir, que puedes entrar cuando quieras…

\- ¿Quieres compañía, cierto?

Makoto se encogió de hombros, como queriendo ocultar la evidencia.

\- Está bien, pero métete y relájate un rato. - dijo mientras hacía ademán de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Antes de desaparecer, entreabrió la puerta una última vez- Ahora vuelvo.

Makoto se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Suspirando con resignación, le dio la espalda a la pared y metió un pie en el agua con cuidado. El calorcillo ascendió por su pierna, y se decidió a introducirse entero poco a poco.

Por fin comprendía lo bien que se sentía Haru dándose una ducha de agua caliente todas las mañanas, para relajarse sin que nadie pudiera entrar a molestarle… aunque claro, siempre que alguien lo alentaba a salir… siempre había sido él. Y de repente Makoto se sintió terriblemente mal por todas aquellas mañanas que despertaba a su amigo del ensueño.

Recapacitando, hundió su cabeza bajo el agua, dejando que todos sus nervios percibieran con los cinco sentidos la profundidad y la calidez.

Abajo, manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los sonidos se escuchaban más fuertes. Incluso el movimiento del tenue oleaje que se producía en la bañera por el choque del líquido con las paredes, o el sonido de los latidos de su propio corazón.

Hacía tiempo que no había tenido tiempo para poder sentir todo aquello, puesto que con los líos de la universidad apenas tenía un momento libre para tranquilizarse y pensar sin interrupciones.

Pero de repente, escuchó algo más. Algo así como unos pasos acercándose.

Casi se había olvidado de Haru. Abrió los ojos bajo el agua y alzando la vista a la superficie, distinguió la silueta de su amigo contemplándolo desde arriba.

Sacó la cabeza y la sacudió para secarse un poco el pelo. Aún así, las gotas de agua se escurrían de sus mechones de pelo con perseverancia.

\- ¿Te ha sentado bien?- inquirió Haru, cogiendo una banqueta para sentarse a su lado.

Por un momento Makoto pensó que iría a tenderle la mano para ayudarle a salir. Pero Haru había advertido que este no tenía intención de separarse del agua, y así, tomando asiento, invitaba a que se quedara más rato remojándose.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un buen rato.

\- ¿Te duele?

Makoto dio un respingo, consternado. De nuevo, se hizo el silencio, Haru esperó paciente a que el chico lo rompiera para responder.

\- A ratos… de normal no se queja mucho, pero… otras veces siento un ardor insoportable en el pecho, y eso no significa nada bueno.

\- ¿Pero los infartos no son una vez y ya está…?- preguntó sin pensarlo Haru, conmovido. Al segundo se percató de que la pregunta era estúpida y se sintió como un idiota ingenuo.

\- Digamos que soy muy propenso a tener otro… pero… Haru, no es solo…- tragó saliva- no es solo el infarto…

Haru alterado se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Makoto sacó las manos del agua para moverlas de un lado a otro, como pretendiendo calmarlo.

\- Probablemente tenga algún problema en el corazón…

Al tiempo que Makoto bajaba la mirada sin muy bien cómo mirar al moreno, Haru se quedaba de piedra en su sitio. Se dejó caer sobre la banqueta, como si fuese un peso muerto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- reiteró como si no hubiese entendido nada.

\- Haru, yo…- Makoto hizo ademán de salir del agua para tocar al destrozado chico, pero Haru fue más rápido.

\- ¡Makoto! ¿Qué demonios te está pasando?- de nuevo estaba de pie, esta vez agarrando al aludido de los antebrazos y sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro. - ¿Por qué ahora de repente? ¿Nunca tuviste nada, no? ¿Entonces, dime, POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ MAKOTO? ¿POR QUÉ?

Los gritos dieron paso al violento roncar de los jadeos del chico exhausto de chillar. También habían cesado los empujones y la sensación de tensión del ambiente. En su lugar, Haru se encontró frente a frente con la mirada escéptica y ruborizada de Makoto, que lo sopesaba con preocupación.

\- Haru… ¿Estás…?

El aludido se pispó entonces. Con un movimiento poco amistoso y rápido soltó a Makoto y empleó una de sus manos para secarse las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.

\- No- le espetó negando lo innegable- limítate a explicarme qué te está ocurriendo.

La sonrisa que Makoto esbozó entonces fue lo último que Haru se podría haber esperado. Le dolió. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que comportarse así? ¿Por qué siempre aplicaba un sobre esfuerzo sólo para contentar a los demás?.

\- Verás… los médicos me hicieron varias pruebas pero no lo tienen demasiado claro…- mientras contaba su historia se apoyó en el borde de la bañera- lo atribuyen a que mi corazón está fallando.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Haru no paraba de notar cómo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar descontroladamente. Quiso pararlo, pero era incapaz. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que su cuerpo no le pertenecía. La noticia le hacía sufrir escalofríos que le recorrían toda la médula, y no podía detenerlos.

Makoto ya no le miraba. Estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas, en una postura que se apreciaba desolada, y contemplaba con sus ojillos verdes la nada, como si su vista fuera la misma que la de un ciego que no mira a ninguna parte.

Y de pronto, como poseído por un terrible demonio, alzó todo su cuerpo para mirarle directamente a las pupilas, con el temor y la incertidumbre hechos lágrimas.

\- Haru… tengo miedo.

Y su voz sonó tan rota que fragmentó los ojos de Haru y de él mismo, haciendo que ambos dejaran escapar lágrimas ardientes que recorrerían sus mejillas encendidas.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. No quiero llamarlo "de relleno" pero realmente como ya he dicho antes el capítulo era demasiado largo si no y pensé que sucedería todo muy rápido en consecuencia. Así que, aunque haya sido corto, espero que os haya agradado y os haya encendido motores un poco jejeje**

 **Gracias por leer y se agradecen comentarios :D**


	3. Cuidando niños

**Tercer capítulo. Quería meter a la familia de Makoto de por medio, así que aquí teneis a los gemelitos Ran y Ren en acción:3**

Makoto abrió la puerta de su casa.

\- ¡Ran! ¡Ren! ¿Estáis por allí?

Ante la llamada, los pequeños, como si fueran mascotas obedientes, aparecieron corriendo hacia él. La chica, mucho más fogosa que su hermano gemelo, se abalanzó contra las caderas del mayor, propiciándole un fuerte abrazo. El pequeño Ren se había quedado atrás y trataba sin mucha convicción de hacerse un hueco.

Makoto se percató de ello y le acarició el pelo.

\- Bueno, niños, me va a tocar cuidar de vosotros ¿Eh?

Los niños asintieron a la vez, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su padre estaba trabajando como de costumbre y su madre tenía que ir a comprar, por lo que le habían pedido a Makoto que se encargara de los pequeños.

Ran ladeó la cabeza mirando más lejos de su hermano mayor, confusa. Pero enseguida su rostro se iluminó de nuevo.

\- Hermanito. ¿Haru-chan también se queda?- preguntó encantada la pequeña embistiendo al susodicho, que se encontraba esperando paciente en la puerta.

Makoto se volvió desganado al acordarse de él.

\- Ah, sí… dice que quiere cuidaros también…

El poco entusiasmo de Makoto contrarrestó con la emoción extrapolada de la niña, que empezó a dar botes, maravillada.

\- ¡Qué bien!- volvió a su puesto para coger a Ren del brazo y acercarlo a Haru- ¡Mira Ren! ¡Haru se queda!

\- Bueno, bueno… Veo que casi os alegra más verle a él que a mi…- los separó de Haru- ¿Por qué no vais a preparar la consola y jugamos los cuatro?

Los ojos de los niños se iluminaron. Pero Makoto aún le quedaba algo que añadir.

\- Pero luego habrá que hacer deberes ¿eh? Que si no luego mamá me echará la bronca a mí…

Pero los chicos no le prestaban ya atención. Habían salido disparados al cuarto de la consola, dejando al mayor con la palabra en la boca y refunfuñando. Pero no tardó en recuperar la sonrisa.

\- No hay manera con estos dos…- dijo rascándose la nunca.

Haru no dijo nada acerca del tema. Guardó silencio unos segundos hasta que se decidió a hablar.

\- Makoto…

El aludido se volvió para mirarlo.

\- Dime

Y Haru negó con la cabeza. Su amigo sonreía, despreocupado, como siempre. Como si no pasara nada. Como menospreciando lo que le pasaba. Y aquella sonrisa le había quitado las fuerzas para decir lo que quería.

Pasó por delante de su amigo, ante el desconcierto de este, y paró unos pasos más allá.

\- ¿Dónde está el cuarto ese?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

\- Sígueme.

Cuando llegaron a la antigua e irreconocible habitación de Makoto, Haru enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué está todo lleno de trastos?

\- ¡No son trastos!- se ofuscó Ran- ¡Son discos, DVD, libros, calendarios….!

\- ¿Todos apilados como si fuera un trastero?

\- Como me fui a estudiar dejaron mi cuarto para acumular lo que no cabía en el resto de habitaciones, así la casa se quedaba más limpia ¿No crees?

Haru desvió la mirada. Parecía incomodado.

\- Parece un trastero- remarcó.

Ran y Ren lo miraron sin comprender. Ante un gesto de su hermano mayor, los chicos enchufaron la consola y encendieron la pantalla de la televisión. El niño había sacado dos mandos del cajón del mueble sobre el que descansaba el aparato.

\- Tendremos que hacer turnos ¿No?

La conversación continuaba, pero Haru no prestaba atención. Estaba centrado contemplando el cuarto en el que tantas veces había estado desde que había conocido a Makoto. Siempre le había parecido un lugar frío y un tanto descuidado, pero jamás había llegado a tal punto de dejadez.

La cama apenas se veía, y estaba llena de polvo. Y a su lado, y acortando el espacio, se amontonaban papeles, películas, discos de música, en cantidades industriales, que llegaba a resultar agobiante para cualquiera, y mucho más para una persona enferma. Haru apretó los puños. La primera impresión que había tenido cuando los niños habían corrido hacia Makoto era de desconocimiento absoluto. Lo trataban igual que cuando estaba sano, y aquello le había descolocado bastante. Pero al ver aquella habitación…

\- Makoto- espetó rompiendo la conversación entretenida que su amigo mantenía con sus hermanos- ¿Duermes aquí estos días?

Makoto al principio lo miró extrañado.

\- Sí, claro

Pero enseguida comprendió que era lo que le inquietaba al moreno.

Con un gesto triste le ofreció el mando de la consola.

\- ¿Quieres empezar tú?

Haru no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

\- ¿Quién quiere jugar con Haru?- canturreó a los pequeños.

Ambos miraron primero a Makoto y luego a Haru, para volver la mirada de nuevo al hermano, con unos ojillos asustados.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Haru es muy fuerte!

-¡A mi me da miedo jugar con él!

\- ¿Pero qué decís?- Makoto estaba perplejo. Aunque era cierto que la mirada afilada de Haru podía atemorizar a cualquiera.

\- ¡Juega tú con él, hermanito!

\- Está bien…¿A qué quieres jugar, Haru?

\- Me da lo mismo.

\- ¡De carreras! ¡De carreras!- gritaron los niños al unísono.

\- ¿De coches?

\- ¡Sí!

\- De natación sería más apropiado- rio divertido- Ojalá sacaran algún videojuego por el estilo.

Haru se limitó a encogerse de hombros. A él le gustaba el agua, sentirla en su piel, y no verla representada en un juego competitivo absurdo.

\- Está bien. ¿Empezamos?

Makoto perdió la primera ronda.

\- Vaya… que lástima- dijo sin demasiada energía. - Toma Ran. ¿Quieres seguir tú?

\- ¡Vale!

Aunque la niña dio la vida en ello, a diferencia del moreno, que con gesto impasible movía los botones con el mismo sentimiento del que observa un caracol paseando, Haru venció de nuevo, provocando que la niña echase a rabiar.

Empezó a patalear con frustración, y a gritar enojada.

Su hermanito Ren hizo lo posible por calmarla con timidez, pero la chiquilla estaba encabritada.

Makoto por su parte le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Tranquila, a la próxima ganarás.

Pero la chica se fue enfurruñada a un rincón, mientras fue el turno de su hermano gemelo.

Haru volvió a acelerar sin entusiasmo y el pequeño dio un respingo al empezar la carrera. Asustado, empezó a dar vueltas sin sentido, hasta que Makoto le ayudó a mantener el ritmo.

Y al final, ganaron.

Ren lo celebró aplaudiendo y saltando de la emoción. Exaltado, fue a avisar a Ran, que lanzándole una mirada asesina, le escupió en la cara, por lo que el pequeño se echó a llorar.

\- ¡Ran! ¡No le hagas eso a tu hermano!- les detuvo Makoto, auxiliando al pequeño que no dejaba de sollozar.- Discúlpate.

La niña no tardó en hacerlo, y realmente se sentía culpable. Haru le tendió el mando para que jugaran los dos juntos. Mientras jugaban con los coches, Makoto se sentó a su lado sobre la cama.

\- Es una suerte que no te pongas como ella. No sería bueno para ti ¿Cierto?

\- Si me ensalzo más de lo normal, puede darme algo, sí- dijo con burla y guiñándole un ojo.

El chico no supo cómo interpretar aquella reacción, y por si acaso, prefirió callarse.

Ren ganó la carrera y Ran le dio la espalda, indiganda.

\- Oye, Ran...no te enfades, lo siento… - le suplicó el pequeño.

Makoto se desesperó.

-Jugad otra ronda, anda…

El día fue muy entretenido, aunque jugando casi les pasó la hora de comer. Makoto les hizo la comida a los niños rápidamente, y Haru había subido a su casa un momento para traerse un par de caballas para hacerlas en casa de Makoto.

Al ver los dos peces, el otro lo miró perplejo.

\- ¿Para qué has traído tanto?

Haru, sin decir nada, cortó uno de los pescados por la mitad, y se llevó el resto junto al otro pez al congelador de Makoto.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber qué…?

\- Lo dejaré aquí por si me toca quedarme a comer otro día

Makoto alzó una ceja, pero lo dejó estar.

\- Puedes tomar lo que quieras aquí… tenemos pescado.

Haru lo miró como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad.

\- Pero no es caballa.

Makoto rio con ganas, y por algún motivo, Haru se sintió complacido. Hacía mucho que no lo había visto reír de esa manera, a pesar de necesitarlo.

Y de pronto, se sintió inútil. ¿Por qué nunca le había conseguido arrancarle una carcajada como aquella vez?. Prefirió no darle vueltas al asunto, y se dedicó a cocinarse su trozo de caballa a la plancha.

Después de comer los cuatro juntos, Makoto mandó a sus hermanos a hacer deberes, cada uno a su respectivo cuarto. Pero si tenían alguna duda podían consultarle, por supuesto. Haru pensó para sus adentros que realmente Makoto servía para los niños, y tal vez ese amor que había desarrollado se debía a precisamente tener dos en casa.

Una vez solos, el chico se dirigió al moreno.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? Mi madre vendrá en un par de horas o así…entonces podríamos ir a buscar a estos a la salida del entrenamiento como ayer ¿No?

\- Bien.

\- ¿Quieres ir a clase?

\- No

\- ¿Vemos la televisión entonces?

Como Haru no dijo nada, Makoto lo interpretó como un sí. Se sentaron en el sofá y se reclinaron para ver la televisión. No había ninguna serie interesante, así que se pusieron un show de talentos raros.

Después de muchas personas con dones extraños, que se llevaron unos tres cuartos de hora del tiempo, salió una que tenía un extraño amor por los champiñones, y que se conocía todos los datos científicos de los mismos.

Makoto rio al verlo.

\- Haru, podrías ir a ese programa y decir lo mismo pero con las caballas…

\- Puede ser.

Makoto volvió a concentrarse en la televisión, mientras Haru lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Después de unos minutos centrando toda su atención en él, se decantó por iniciar la conversación que tendría que haber empezado hace horas.

\- Makoto ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El aludido separó la vista de la pantalla y con el mando bajó el volumen para que se escuchasen entre ellos mejor.

\- Claro ¿Pasa algo?

El moreno lo escudriñó con la mirada, y Makoto intuyó qué iba a decir.

\- ¿Tus hermanos…?

\- ¡Hermano! - Ran apareció de pronto con un cuaderno en una mano y arrastrando con la otra al tímido Ren- ¡Ren no entiende este problema de matemáticas! ¿Puedes ayudarle?

Makoto cogió el cuaderno con gusto.

\- ¿Y tú no sabes resolverlo? ¿Tú tampoco sabes hacerlo?

Ran dio un respingo y sacudió la cabeza, azorada.

\- ¡Por si acaso hazlo tú!

Con su típica sonrisa, su hermano empezó a explicarle el problema. Los niños asentían conforme avanzaban las explicaciones, y cuando terminó, se lo agradecieron efusivamente.

\- ¿Qué más os queda?

\- ¡Ejercicios de plástica!

A Haru se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Eso puede ayudaros Haru, si queréis! Se le da genial las artes

Haru se mordió el labio inferior. Era cierto, y además, disfrutaba mucho haciéndolo.

Los niños se volvieron para mirarlo.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Puedes ayudarnos, Haru?

Así que el resto de la tarde, antes de que viniera la madre de los hermanos, se basó en dibujar con los pequeños paisajes y animales.

Cuando llamaron al timbre, Makoto se levantó de la silla para abrir a su madre, que traía unas pesadas bolsas consigo.

-¡Oh! Hola, Makoto..¿Quieres ayudarme?- la mujer atravesó rápidamente el pasillo llevando una bolsa con ambas manos, dejándole a su hijo otras tres para que cargara con ellas y las llevase al salón.

Haru había dejado los libros de los niños y después de saludar a la madre se apresuró a quitar las bolsas de las manos de Makoto.

\- ¿Haru…?

El chico cargó con las tres bolsas, tenso y sin ganas de comentar nada. Cuando llegó a la cocina donde estaba la madre de Makoto, esta lo miró extrañado.

\- ¡Haru! ¡No tenías que hacerlo! ¡Makoto podía hacerlo solo!

\- No se preocupe, señora. Tengo que hacer músculo.

\- Ya… pero Makoto parece un cara dura haciéndote llevar las bolsas…

Aquellas palabras dejaron helado a Haru. A su lado sobre la mesa, una botella que iba a recoger antes de que saliera rodando cayó al suelo por haberse quedado quieto, causando un gran estruendo.

La mujer dio un brinco ante la ruidera, y con gran nerviosismo recuperó la botella del suelo, que, afortunadamente no se había roto.

Haru tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para pedir disculpas, pero seguía sin poder creer lo que la madre había dicho de Makoto, pasándole lo que le pasaba.

Una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Haru, vámonos, ya has hecho suficiente aquí.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo cuidando de los niños?

Los propios niños le cantaron la respuesta, y la mujer se sintió muy agradecida, pero no todo le parecía bien.

\- Makoto… No tienes porque involucrar a los demás…

\- Ya...lo sé mamá...pero Haru no tenía nada más que hacer y se ofreció para ayudarme…

\- Ah bueno, en ese caso, muchas gracias Haru.

Pero el aludido ya se estaba yendo, sin comentar nada. Makoto lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la calle. Imaginaba que Haru lo esperaría fuera, pero en vez de eso, el chico siguió su camino, aligerando el paso escaleras abajo. Makoto lo siguió a duras penas, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

\- ¡Haru! ¡Espera! ¿Qué ocurre? ¡No puedes irte así sin más! ¡Espera, Haru!

Empezaba a sentir el corazón latiéndole brutalmente bajo la piel cuando Haru paró en seco.

Sin mirarle, le preguntó con una voz tan fina como un hilo:

\- ¿No lo saben, verdad?

Y se dio cuenta de que el silencio brusco del otro fue una completa afirmación.

Empezó a temblar, apedreado por una serie de preguntas que no sabía muy bien cómo formular, porque estaba sin saber que hacer, estaba cansado de esa impotencia del saber. Y recordaba a los hermanos de él abrazándolo como un día cualquiera, a su madre llamándolo vago por no llevar tres bolsas hasta el salón, y se acordaba de aquella terrible habitación llena de polvo que ni si quiera se habían molestado en preparar para un enfermo con problemas del corazón.

Y por supuesto, todo ello tenía un motivo.

Y el saberlo casi le producía más rabia.

Porque sencillamente, ese motivo no tenía razón de ser.

Makoto le iba a poner las manos en los hombros cuando Haru se le volvió con violencia, y lo asió de las muñecas, con ambas manos.

\- ¿Por qué?- dijo sin parar de vacilar. No podía perder los papeles, Makoto no se lo merecía.

Pero estaba hecho una furia, inevitablemente.

Aparecía de repente en la ciudad, después de meses sin saber de él, y le decía aquello, de un día para otro su amigo estaba enfermo. Y él se empeñaba en aparentar estar como siempre con los demás, y no podía admitirlo.

\- Haru…

\- Escúchame, Makoto. Quiero que estés bien ¿Vale?. No voy a pedirte explicaciones por que es tu decisión y voy a respetarla. Pero si no piensas contárselo a tu familia para que no se preocupen, cuéntaselo a Nagisa, a Rei, a Gou, al menos…

Makoto se desprendió de él antes de que pudiera terminar.

\- Déjame- dijo seriamente.

\- Makoto, escuh…

\- He dicho que me dejes en paz. No pienso contárselo a nadie

\- ¿Existe algún motivo para eso?

Makoto se retiró unas lágrimas incipientes de los ojos con desprecio, pero no dijo nada.

\- Makoto ¿Por qué no quieres que tus amigos lo sepan?

\- Paso de ser el débil- le espetó.

Haru tuvo que contener el aliento para no enfadarse.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Es solo por eso?

Pero Makoto le aludía la mirada.

\- ¡Makoto! ¿Qué te crees que somos nosotros para ti? ¿Crees que nos vamos a parar a pensar en que no puedas nadar por lo que te está pasando?

\- Haru, no entiendes nada…

\- ¡Claro que no entiendo nada! Desde que has llegado has ido soltando todo a cachitos, ¿por que no me dices lo que te está pasando todo de un tirón?

Se hizo el silencio, pero Haru prefirió dejarle un tiempo para responder. Y al final, su amigo lo hizo, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo expresarlo.

\- ...Cuando me pasó aquello en la piscina sentí que todo se me desvanecía por momentos. Cuando salí del hospital y me dijeron que no podía hacer según que esfuerzos hasta que pudiera asegurarme de que no iba a sufrir otro, me dejaron destrozado, pero fue paciente y llevé una vida sana. Pasó un mes o así y yo creía que estaba recuperado del todo. Por probar me metí al agua, y traté de nadar. Pero no nadaba, joder, era como un novato, como un crío que por primera vez entra en el agua. ¿Sabes lo que es sentir que todo lo que has vivido se ha esfumado? ¿Que ya nunca vas a nadar como antes, que jamás volverás a ganar una competición…? Y me fui. Ya todos ahí sabían lo que me pasaba, y quería huir de eso. Por eso decidí venir aquí para sentir que todos me consideraban como el mismo Makoto que siempre…

Haru no tenía palabras, tan solo un sentimiento aplastante de culpabilidad.

\- Lo siento, Makoto… pero mereces que nos preocupemos por ti.

\- Eh...chicos…

Makoto y Haru se volvieron con sorpresa hacia la queda voz que acababa de aparecer en escena.

Y allí, a escasos metros de ellos escaleras abajo, observándoles con incredulidad, se encontraban Rei y Rin, vestidos con chándal y cargando con mochilas de deporte.

\- Me...me encontré a Rin y le comenté que habías vuelto a casa… así que quiso venir a verte… - explicó Rei, con la sensación de haber escuchado algo que no debía oír.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis allí?- preguntó Haru.

\- Lo hemos escuchado- respondió Rin, sabiendo cual era la verdadera pregunta de Haru.

Makoto, con rostro sombrío y tenso de músculos, bajó las escaleras, pasando a Rin y a Rei de largo.

\- ¡Eh! Makoto…- lo llamó Rei, avergonzado, mientras el otro se alejaba de allí. Rin lo detuvo con el brazo.

\- Déjale, no creo que sea agradable para él.

Haru también tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo detrás de Makoto, pero se contuvo. Makoto ya estaba muy lejos.

\- Iré yo- advirtió Rin, echando a correr escaleras abajo- Tú, Haru, cuéntale lo que le pasa a Rei.

Haru asintió a regañadientes, y mientras contemplaba al pelirrojo desaparecer entre las casas, cogió aire.

 **Pues aquí termina el tercer capítulo. Como se ve, ya solo queda Nagisa de enterarse… aunque tal vez con él sea distinto…**

 **Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en la próxima y comentad si os ha gustado o si tenéis alguna sugerencia :P**


	4. Miedo

**Buenas de nuevo! Espero que os esté pareciendo entretenida la historia.**

 **Gracias a los lectores y en especial a los que me dejáis comentarios, de verdad me anima mucho:,D**

 **Decir que en este capítulo se nombra algo que creo que no se dice en la serie pero si en la novela acerca de los miedos de Makoto. Aviso que los dos hechos que se nombrarán en la conversación final entre Haru y Makoto son reales, por si no os habéis leído los libros.**

 **Una vez aclarado esto espero que os guste!:D**

Makoto sabía perfectamente quién y a qué distancia lo tenía por detrás. Estaba atardeciendo y la suave brisa removía las hojas de los árboles que bordeaban en sendero que iba siguiendo. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y más que una persecución, aquello era lo más parecido a un paseo tranquilo.

Rin, andando a escasos pasos por detrás de él, decidió hablar. A aquellas alturas, por el modo de actuar de Makoto, resultaba evidente que ya sabía que lo estaba siguiendo.

Con una voz pausada, pero en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que se escuchara bien, dijo:

\- Makoto. Deberíamos hablar.

El aludido ralentizó su ritmo, pero no permitió perder la ventaja. Rin, por su parte, siguió caminando a la misma velocidad constante que antes, mientras apreciaba cómo la distancia que lo separaba de su amigo se acortaba.

\- ¿Para qué?- respondió el otro al fin.- Ya sabes todo.

Rin suspiró haciéndose oír desde alante.

\- Cuando fui a Australia tuve problemas, y por eso no os hablé a ninguno. Porque estaba mal. Por esa razón cuando dejamos de saber de ti hace unos meses intuí algo, y supuse que algo había ocurrido en Tokio. No quise dármelas de entendido, así que no hice nada. Pero cuando Rei me dijo que habías vuelto, me invadió una enorme curiosidad. Así que no dudé en venir a verte. - hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y reparó en que Makoto estaba casi a su altura- Aunque esperaba que fuera algo relacionado con la natación...he de admitir que estoy helado. Sinceramente no sé que decir, de verdad, mi problema era una tontería si lo comparamos con el tuyo…

Makoto paró de golpe, y Rin hizo lo mismo.

\- No quiero que compares problemas. Es rastrero.

\- Makoto no quería decir que…

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ahora Sosouke también podría recuperar la esperanza de volver a nadar porque lo suyo no es tan grave?¿Así es como funciona para vosotros esto?

Se había vuelto para mirarlo con fijeza, y con unos ojos llenos de rabia. Una rabia que Rin jamás había leído en el rostro de Makoto, se podría decir que era tan frecuente como ver a Haru reírse.

\- Makoto, perdona, estás muy alterado, cálmate por favor- le había puesto las manos sobre los enormes hombros del chaval, con la intención de relajarlo, y por unos momentos pareció funcionar.

El chico volvió la vista como disgustado, machacándose por dentro. No, aquello no era propio de él.

\- Perdona

Rin lo miró con compasión. De repente pensó que a lo mejor "compasión" era lo que menos necesitaba Makoto en aquel instante. Pero era inevitable, le había salido solo. Aunque esta vez el otro no pareció percatarse de ello, o si lo había hecho, no le había dado mayor importancia.

\- No pidas perdón, no fastidies… lo siento yo, no debería haberte dicho eso.- comprobó que Makoto no hacía ademán de decir nada, así que prosiguió- ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

El otro no tuvo más remedio que encogerse de hombros. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué demonios debería de responder a eso?.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué vas a hacer ahora?- añadió Rin, con un hilillo de voz.

Makoto cruzó los brazos. Estaba en manga corta y empezaba a refrescar conforme avanzaba la noche, así que aprovechó el gesto para frotarse los antebrazos enredados, con la esperanza de darse algo de calor.

\- Francamente, no tengo ni idea…

En un acto inconsciente, Rin se llevó la mano a la nuca para rascársela. Se preguntaba si valía la pena seguir con la lluvia de preguntas que al parecer no tenían ni respuesta ni sentido. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Mordiéndose el labio, empezó a odiarse a sí mismo por la simple idea de haberse imaginado poder ayudar a Makoto.

El de los ojos verdes advirtió las inquietudes del pelirrojo, y, con una voz rota, intervino:

\- No te preocupes… entiendo que quisieras ayudarme… pero…

"No hay nada que hacer…", procedía decir. No obstante, Makoto redujo tanto la voz que las últimas palabras resultaron prácticamente inaudibles.

Rin no lo estaba mirando. Con un gesto reflexivo moldeando la piel de su cara, sentía la necesidad de evitar todo contacto visual con su amigo, para no sentirse abochornado.

Inevitablemente le venía a la mente el hombro de Sosouke, y aquel tenue recuerdo le hizo rememorar la conversación agresiva que habían tenido a la salida hace medio año, en los jardines, y que había concluido con él llorando como un niño.

Le invadió un arrebato de querer abrazar a Makoto muy fuerte. Se sentía cada inútil que al menos quería hacer sentirle su calor, su apoyo, aunque no sirvieran de nada.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba encima de él, aprisionándolo con unos temblorosos brazos. Era mucho más grande que él, casi como Sosouke, y de nuevo, se sintió insignificante.

Por encima de su cabeza, notó un soplido que le removió el pelo, proveniente de un suspiro calmado de Makoto.

\- ¿Qué os está dando a todos por abrazarme estos días?

Avergonzado, Rin se separó. Pudo sentir sus mejillas humedecidas. Joder, más estúpido aún…¿Acaso encima él parecía sufrir…?

Pero Makoto pareció leerle los pensamientos. Esbozando una afable sonrisa que sin embargo a Rin le pareció la más forzada que había visto en su amigo hasta el momento, el chaval habló con una voz queda:

\- No te preocupes, no puedes hacer nada

Una pregunta le surcó la mente con tanta ímpetu que no tardó una décima de segundo en soltarla.

\- ¿Y los médicos…?

Quiso morirse, deseó taparse la boca y no volver a soltar una palabra en el resto de sus días. No paraba de imaginarse el infierno por el que estaba pasando Makoto, y aquellas preguntas eran como hendirle cuchillos en todo el cuerpo.

Aún con todo, Makoto no borraba aquella sonrisa y esos ojos comprensivos de su rostro. Sus manos estaban posadas en los hombros de Rin, y por alguna razón, el calor reconfortante que emanaba de ellas y que trepaban por su piel le recordó que Makoto estaba vivo, que nada estaba perdido.

Apretando los dientes, y curvando los labios hacia arriba, se jugó las lágrimas con brío.

\- Saldremos de esta, Makoto.

Había pasado media hora. A Rin se le había ocurrido ir al pabellón de Iwatobi, pese a aquellas horas estuviese ya cerrado. Así podrían estar solos tranquilamente.

Entraron a la sala de la piscina. Rin notó desde atrás cómo el cuerpo de Makoto se tensaba al contemplar de nuevo la piscina.

\- ¿Quieres meter las piernas?- le animó adelantándosele.

Makoto observaba el agua inseguro. Mientras se decidía, Rin aprovechaba para quitarse los zapatos y la camiseta, hasta quedarse en pantalones.

-¡Venga!

\- Está bien…- seguía dudando- pero solo los pies.

Rin sonrió, satisfecho. Le bastaba con ello, de momento.

Makoto se estaba sentando en el borde de la piscina cuando Rin saltó de cabeza y se embulló en el agua.

El otro al sentir el frío agua salpicándolo y las ondas que producía su amigo al nadar sobre sus piernas, notó como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Deseó apartar los pies del líquido que se apreciaba azul, pero entonces, las manos de Rin alcanzaron sus tobillos.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres meterte?- dijo con un tonillo irritante y sonriéndole con esos dientes de tiburón.

Makoto negó con la cabeza, y, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, lo mojó con agua con dulzura. A Makoto le entró un escalofrío, pero se dejó hacer.

\- Por cierto, he avisado a Rei y a Haru para que vengan. También a Nagisa pero no ha respondido.

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Makoto al nombrar al rubio. Aunque era adelantarse demasiado, tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Sabes algo de él?

\- ¿De Nagisa? Alguna vez nos hemos visto… y todo normal ¿Por?- le bastó con mirarle a la cara para saber que algo le pasaba- ¿Te inquieta algo de él?

\- No, no sé… simplemente que me gustaría verlo. Y me da la impresión de que va a ser difícil. ¿Sabes cómo le van los estudios?

En el agua, Rin se encogió de hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia.

\- No tengo mucha idea…

Fue entonces cuando Rin cayó en que los problemas que Nagisa había tenido con sus padres era sabido por los del equipo de natación del instituto, y a lo mejor se les había pasado comentarle algo al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Chicooos!- la inconfundible y cantarina voz de Rei les hizo volverse hacia la puerta.

Haru y el de los ojos violetas acababan de llegar. Se sentaron a ambos lados de Makoto para meter también las piernas. Rei se mantuvo con ropa, Haru, antes de colocarse, se desvistió hasta quedarse en bañador.

Makoto no pudo evitar reírse. Las buenas costumbres nunca cambiaban. El chico lo sopesó con sus ojos azules, como asegurándose de que estaba bien, y luego se lanzó a la piscina. Rei le pasó el brazo por la espalda a Makoto.

\- ¡Venga, Makoto! ¡Mucho ánimo!

\- Gracias Rei- dijo sintiéndolo de verdad. Hasta ahora nadie le había ido con esa frenética sonrisa, y en cierto modo, le ayudaba a olvidarse de que estaba enfermo.

Haru ya estaba de vuelta de haber nadado hasta la otra punta de la piscina. Se colocó junto a Rin, que lo miraba incrédulo, impresionado por su velocidad.

\- Hacía mucho que no te veía nadar, Haru… ¿Te entrenan bien en la academia esa no?

El moreno, tan insulso como siempre, se encogió de hombros, y centró su atención en Makoto, que lo miraba con la misma impresión que Rin.

\- Es impresionante, Haru. ¿Cuántos records has superado ya?

Haru hizo un mohín.

\- Algunos, supongo.

\- ¡Impresionante, Haru-senpai! ¡Es un gran mérito sobrellevar semejante éxito con tanta humildad!

Haru se sintió algo intimidado ante la expectación descontrolado de sus amigos. En silencio, se volvió a hundir bajo el agua y a bucear. Rin lo siguió y nadaron juntos durante un tiempo, a ratos competiendo, a ratos disfrutando del agua sin más.

\- ¿Quieres entrar, Makoto?

\- Ah no, entra tú, Rei… prefiero quedarme aquí, en serio.

Rei no supo que decir, se le quedó mirando sin muy bien que hacer durante unos segundos, hasta que sintió la obligación de dejar a Makoto solo con sus pensamientos. El de los ojos verdes no le quitó la vista de encima mientras se dejaba caer al agua, pero al verlo marcharse, su mirada se nubló por unos instantes, unos instantes de agonía, tristeza, y cansancio. Pero sobre todo, de impotencia y de miedo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de que debía de interiorizar aquellos sentimientos, Haru ya estaba a su lado, subiendo con agilidad el escalón para sentarse junto a él. A veces olvidaba que su mejor amigo estaba unido a él por un lazo que superaba las carcasas falsas que se ponía que otros podían aceptar. Haru, no, no aceptaría que ocultase un rostro tan sombrío como el que acababa de poner.

Lo miraba con fijeza, muy serio, como esperando una explicación con impaciencia, y de pronto, Makoto temió que pudiera escudriñar sus pensamientos.

Cuando Haru alargó el brazo para colocar la mano sobre el corazón de Makoto, este notó lo mojado que estaba el chico, y el agua se deslizó por su torso chipiándolo también.

\- ¿Qué haces, Haru?

Tardó un poco en apartar la mano del pecho de él, dejando tras de sí una mancha de agua.

\- Quería cerciorarme de que seguía latiendo. - dijo volviendo la vista de nuevo a la piscina. Makoto hizo lo propio. Rei y Rin seguían nadando jugando a carreras.

Makoto comprendió sin que Haru dijera nada más, que el rostro que había puesto segundos antes había preocupado a su amigo en ese sentido. Joder, no iba a darle un ataque estando con ellos…¿Cómo podrían perdonárselo si no?

\- ¿Entonces por qué ha sido?- inquirió Haru, como prosiguiendo una conversación que no se había llevado a cabo.

Makoto pensó en responder lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza, pero era consciente de que Haru no lo aprobaría entonces.

De momento, se dedicó a tomar aire mientras sus neuronas se ponían en movimiento, seleccionando las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía en aquel instante.

\- ¿Recuerdas que tenía miedo al agua?

\- Sí

Aunque para cualquier persona resultaba inapreciable, Makoto pudo ver de soslayo que aquella pregunta había descolocado al moreno. Lo percibía en sus ojos, vistos de perfil.

\- Bueno… pues… tengo miedo al agua.

Era una afirmación estúpida, pero por muy absurda que resultase, seguía siendo una afirmación.

De pronto Haru sintió que se detenía el tiempo, y que ya no se escuchaban las brazadas ni las patadas de Rei y Rin salpicando el agua, ni si quiera su propia respiración. Tan solo las palabras de Makoto, que se repetían una y otra vez como un incesante eco.

Trató de contener sus ansias de gritar, y respirando hondo, espetó:

\- Nunca has tenido miedo al agua... ni ahora ni antes, solo has tenido miedo a la muerte, Makoto.

...

No habían logrado que Makoto se diera un buen chapuzón, pero si que habían conseguido alegrarlo. Y eso ya era algo, tal y como estaba.

Rin y Rei acompañaron un poco a Haru y a Makoto hacia su casa, para hablar un poco de los estudios y de la vida en general, en especial del recuerdo de los momentos en los que habían nadado juntos.

\- Sí, era gracioso ver a Rei hundirse en el agua una y otra vez sin motivo- recordó Rin- Menos mal que lo entrené duro porque si no…

Rei se había llevado la mano a la espalda, con vergüenza y anhelando que el pelirrojo dejara de hablar de él y sacara fallos a otro.

\- En verdad, mi auténtico maestro siempre fue Haru-senpai- dijo exaltado.

El aludido no dijo nada, y más que halagado pareció irritado por el comentario.

Makoto no pudo evitar pensar en Nagisa al sentir la falta de uno de los de su equipo. Llevaban casi dos horas hablando de sus felices momentos, pero cada vez que se nombraba al rubio, se sentía la ausencia de aquella feliz voz que nunca parecía apagarse.

\- Bueno, ya va siendo hora de irse ¿No?- apremió Rin al ver la hora en su reloj- Creo que todos madrugamos mañana.

\- Sí- asintió Haru, secamente.

Makoto lo miró aliviado. Por fin iba a dejar de saltarse clases.

Minutos después, solo andaban juntos ellos dos, guardando silencio. La noche se les había echado encima y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Makoto sintió la necesidad de decir algo.

\- En Tokio no se suelen ver…

\- ¿No?- preguntó Haru fingiendo interés.

\- No, es muy grande y la contaminación impide ver las estrellas.

Haru se quedó quieto, mirando no al habitual cielo sino a la cara iluminada de su amigo. Parecía que una chispa de esperanza se hubiera encendido en su rostro, y aquello lo hizo sentir bien.

\- ¿Vamos?- dijo Makoto, despertando de su ensueño. Se había pispado de que Haru lo estaba esperando- lo siento, echaba de menos estas vistas… y bueno, también añoraba estar contigo a solas.

Haru dejó que la sonrisa curvara sus labios.

Era verdad. Desde la guardería habían estado juntos, en las buenas y en las malas. Siempre, como uña y carne, sin separarse nunca.

Y la universidad había llegado y les había arrebatado toda aquella afinidad. Y ahí estaban de nuevo, juntos y en casa.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir hoy?- preguntó Haru.

Recordar aquella habitación empolvada donde su amigo tenía que pasar la noche le daba pampurria.

El otro asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Además…- continuó Haru antes de empezar a subir las escaleras que llevaban a su hogar- Me gustaría hablar contigo de tus miedos, si quieres.

Makoto vaciló, pero terminó por asentir de forma forzosa.

Una vez en casa Haru se puso a preparar un café mientras Makoto veía la tele. El chico alzó la vista de la pantalla para fijarse en el moreno.

\- Mira que hemos vivido juntos… y nunca te había visto preparar algo que no fuera caballa…

Estaba asombrado de verdad, se había quedado boquiabierto y con los ojos bien abiertos mientras lo veía acercarse con la bandeja llevando dos tazas y una cafetera hirviendo.

\- ¿Qué dices?- respondió el otro con disgusto. Estaba exagerando, ¿no?.

Haru se acomodó en el sofá y sentado sirvió el café en las tazas. Cogió la suya con las dos manos y se reclinó en el respaldo, sintiendo cómo el humo caliente y amargo ascendía hacia su cara.

Makoto cogió el suyo.

\- Puedes repetir, queda más.

Como toda respuesta, su amigo dio un cuidadoso sorbo, esperando no quemarse. Seguidamente sopló varias veces preparando el líquido para el próximo trago.

\- Cuando se hundió aquel barco llevándose la vida del anciano, empecé a temerle al mar. Cuando nadaba en la piscina no era lo mismo, pero sí que presentía que algo malo iba a suceder… me daba miedo que algún monstruo del agua subiera a por mí y me agarrara por las piernas, y me llevara tan al fondo hasta que me ahogara. Pero claro… - soltó una risilla- No tenía ningún sentido. Pero no era algo racional. Además, siempre estuviste tú ahí para protegerme… y al final superé el miedo al agua nadando de espaldas, mirando al cielo. Bueno, eso ya lo sabes- se había ruborizado delante de su amigo, tal vez sonaba todo muy romántico- Pero después de que me pasara aquello vuelvo a tenerle miedo, porque…

Escrutó entre sus pensamientos si había alguna palabra adecuada con la que expresarlo.

Haru le ayudó:

\- Tienes miedo a que te vuelva a pasar. Y en el agua ¿Verdad?. Porque es allí donde te ocurrió la primera vez. Vuelves a creer inconscientemente que hay un monstruo esperándote abajo para llevarte.

A Makoto le parecía que la voz de Haru era de médico, pero en realidad, supo que era el mismo tono seco y sin emoción que siempre había tenido. Pero con un tenue rastro de desvelo que teñía sus palabras de una sinceridad y una calma redundantes.

\- ...Makoto. No hay ningún monstruo. Cuando temías al mar era porque la muerte se había llevado la vida de personas, cuando…- entornó los ojos, y bajó repentinamente el tono de su voz, inseguro de decirlo o no-...cuando creíste que me había ahogado en secundaria, cuando me sacaste del río y lo pasaste tan mal… era porque creías que había muerto, no que se me había llevado un monstruo. Y finalmente, cuando te metes al agua y temes que te de un infarto porque piensas que hay más probabilidades ya que fue precisamente en el agua cuando te dio el primero, recuerdas a tus abuelos morir de lo mismo, y te aterroriza el hecho de que a ti te suceda igual.

El silencio sobrevino como un gran golpe. La atmósfera se había tornado lúgubre, e incluso a Makoto las paredes blancas de la casa de Haru le parecían del mismo color nauseabundo y verdoso de los hospitales.

La tensión se disipó cuando el rostro de Haru se relajó:

\- Bueno, al menos...eso creo yo.

Se había percatado de que a lo mejor había sido demasiado duro y contundente, y ni si quiera sabía si lo que decía era cierto. No eran más que conjeturas hechas por un amigo que intenta dar una explicación a algo sin sentido. Y no, no estaba en situación de decirlo.

Estaba empezando a atormentarse por si había actuado bien o mal cuando Makoto le dedicó, como undécima vez aquel día, una de sus interminables sonrisas.

\- Gracias, Haru. Tienes toda la razón.

\- Makoto… ¿Seguro? ¿Estás bien?

\- Creo que para superar algo lo primero es darle nombre. Y me reconforta pensar que el miedo a la muerte es algo muy simple. Es al fin y al cabo, lo que todos los seres humanos temen ¿No?

La respuesta era clara. Claro que todos las personas tenían miedo a morir. Pero la diferencia estaba en que ni Haru, ni Rei, ni Rin, ni Nagisa tenían una enfermedad del corazón que le acercara la muerte tanto.

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía pensar aquellas cosas, estaba empezando a temblar sin saberlo y solo cuando la cálida mano de Makoto se posó sobre la suya se dio cuenta de ello.

Makoto, sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto. Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía Haru en aquel momento. Y le hizo sonreír como a un idiota. Aquel lazo que los unía era demasiado fuerte.

\- Quiero dejarme de filosofía por hoy- dijo Haru.

El otro asintió, correspondido.

\- Gracias

El agradecimiento sonó tan leve como una pluma, pero lo suficientemente claro como para que a Haru le zumbaran los oídos.

\- Voy a dormir- concluyó Makoto poniéndose en pie- Mañana iré a ver a Nagisa.

Haru no dijo nada.

Solo cuando su amigo desapareció tras la puerta se atrevió a mirarse en el reflejo que el café dibujaba de él, para comprobar que no estaba llorando.

 **Bien, la verdad es que mi primera intención era hacer una historia de unos 2-3 capítulos. Pero poco a poco se va alargando. No pasa exactamente nada especial, pero me parecía interesante hacer hincapié en la relación de los personajes antes de poner la acción.**

 **Por otro lado, muchísimas gracias a los que leéis, os agradezco vuestros comentarios y me alentan a seguir escribiendo :3**

 **Muchas gracias y espero que os haya gustado!**


	5. Pesadilla

**Buenas! Estoy hasta arriba de trabajos así que no puedo escribir demasiado. Así que he hecho este pequeño capítulo en vez de hacerlo de muchas páginas, y así voy controlando el ritmo de ir subiendo. Espero que no os importe, y aviso que este es, muy, muy corto.**

Fueron a coger el mismo muñeco, ese delfín de color azul cielo que resultaba tan llamativo para todos los niños, y que por eso se había quedado solo. Haru volvió sus ojos silenciosos hacia el otro chico, que también había hecho ademán de coger la figurita. El chaval, un niño de una edad similar a la suya, y de ojos castaños, le lanzó una sonrisa pícara.

"Jugadlo a papel, piedra y tijera". Había dicho una voz que le resultaba muy familiar. Haru alzó la vista, su futuro entrenador que llevaba unos pelos rubios muy excéntricos, los miraba a los dos con cautela desde el mostrador. El niño que Haru tenía a su lado soltó una risilla y giró todo su cuerpo en posición de ataque hacia él, con la mano preparada.

"Un, dos, tres". Tijera frente a papel. Haru había ganado.

"Al mejor de tres". Insistió el otro. Aunque Haru perdió aquella ronda, terminó ganando y llevándose consigo el apreciado delfín. El otro, refunfuñando, alargó el brazo para agarrar un pez payaso gordinflón y se largó. El entrenador se le quedó mirando, curioso y como esperando a que el de los ojos azules se fuese también. Pero Haru solo podía añorar a Makoto. ¿Dónde estaba? Si hubiera sido él, le hubiera dado directamente el juguete y se hubiese cogido el de color naranja. Salió pensando hacia la calle. Cuando dio el primer paso fuera, ya no era un niño. Rei y Nagisa lo esperaban, y también Rin. Pero no había ni rastro de Makoto. Nagisa, como de costumbre, se le subió encima como un monito, contento de verle de nuevo, y Haru se dejó hacer sin un atisbo de entusiasmo. Mientras caminaban hacia la piscina, no podía dejar de preguntarse dónde estaría su mejor amigo. Se les cruzó un gato blanco que caminaba inquieto hacia ninguna parte. De pronto, se lo quedó mirando, y trotó hasta los pies descalzos de Haru. Allí, empezó a arañar los pantalones como pidiendo algo y Haru se agachó para escuchar su petición. "¿Dónde está?". Dijo. Haru dio un espasmo, patidifuso. ¿Un gato que hablaba?. Le miró a los ojos. Eran unos ojos poco felinos, terriblemente humanos, y de color verde oliva. ¿Makoto?. Haru dio un respingo y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás. Unas manos ajenas impidieron que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Era Rin. "¿Vamos?". Tenía la mirada sombría y los ojos vidriosos. Haru asintió casi inconscientemente y entonces el gatito empezó a guiarles a lo alto de una montaña. Incómodo, el moreno se volvió hacia sus amigos. Todos iban de blanco, y llevaban flores. De repente, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al percatarse de lo que era. En silencio, volvió sobre sus pasos, y cuando despistó a sus compañeros, corrió ladera abajo, corrió sin cansarse hasta las viviendas, las atravesó saltando brincos inhumanos y al fin llegó al Iwatobi Club. Entró de nuevo, y allí estaba de nuevo su entrenador, que no pareció sorprendido de verlo aparecer. Se apresuró a la piscina y allí, la monitora le pidió meterse al agua y nadar. Y nadó como pez en el agua, huyendo sin querer volver. Pero una pared se impuso en su camino. Haru sacó la cabeza del agua para tomar aire, y comprobó que una mano se había arrimado a él. Haru la aceptó, estaba nublado y no se veía bien de quien era, pero las palabras familiares frente a la voz desconocida le hicieron estremecerse. "Siempre has sido el mejor en el agua, Haru-chan". Haru miró a los ojos a aquel chico. No eran verde oliva. No era Makoto. Era Nagisa de niño, que lo sacaba con aquella sonrisa suya tan característica. Pero su voz, sin embargo, no se correspondía con la que Haru recordara que tenía. Asustado, se dejó caer de nuevo al agua. Pero resultó ser una caída traicionera, una caída libre. Percibía cómo todo su cuerpo se aceleraba hacia el vacío, y cerró los ojos. De pronto un pinchazo le dio en pecho, y sintió que se quedaba sin aire en los pulmones, y que a sangre dejaba de viajar por sus venas. Y cuando abrió los ojos, estaba rodeado de caras extrañas, tapadas con mascarillas y vestidas de médicos. Y supo que lo iban a operar. Trató de levantarse, pero estaba atado, y le dolía mucho el corazón. El corazón… con un sobresfuerzo, empezó a vociferar a los cuatro vientos "¡No soy yo! ¡Yo no estoy enfermo!¡Yo no…!. Alguien le colocó algo frío en la cabeza, y Haru se lo retiró de un sopetón para mirarlo. Sus ojos vacilaron al ver el delfín de juguete. "Haru". Oyó decir. Era la voz de Makoto. El moreno se volvió hacia todos lados. Solo había sombras con ojos luminosos. Y le aterraban. Y volvió a parpadear. Y lo vio. Un chico de ojos castaños y mayor, muy parecido a Makoto, llorando. "¿Ren…?". Se sorprendió Haru. Entonces, al lado del chaval lloroso apareció una mujer morena y de ojos verde oscuro. "¡Ran!". Pero cuando habló, la voz que tenía no era de mujer, era la voz de Makoto. "Hermano...no mueras...". Y rompió a llorar. Y Haru sintió que todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba. No… no era él quien… ¡Makoto!.

\- Dime Haru.

Haru abrió los ojos de golpe, como platos.

Delante de él, de pie, estaba Makoto, mirándolo con su típica sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya estás despierto?

Haru parpadeó varias veces, estupefacto, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba oscuro, y que la única luz de la estancia era una lámpara de mesilla que estaba encendida junto a su cama. ¿Su cama?. Cayó en la cuenta de que él también estaba de pie, y frente a él, lo estaba su amigo.

\- ¿Qué…?- empezó a decir, perplejo.

Makoto rio con suavidad.

\- Mira que llevo años contigo… y nunca te había visto sonámbulo…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Haru ¿Estás nervioso por algo?. Me estabas llamando y te has levantado a buscarme mientras gritabas mi nombre.

Haru sacudió la cabeza, sin entender nada. ¿Sonámbulo?. Aquello era nuevo para él.

\- ¿Pesadilla?

El moreno asintió.

\- ¿Quieres contarm-?

\- No.- respondió Haru con contundencia antes de que Makoto pudiera terminar la frase.

La mirada del chico se entristeció.

\- Está bien… ¿Volvemos a dormir, entonces?

Haru necesitaba tener algo delante duro y dañino para pegarle una patada. Joder, le había vuelto a hacer daño. Demonios. ¿Siempre había sido así de duro con él?.

\- Makoto…

\- Haru- Makoto se sentó en el colchón que habían dejado en el suelo con mantas para que durmiera junto a la cama de Haru- No quiero que te sigas disculpando, está todo bien. Me gustaría dejar de hacer un melodrama de todo esto. No estoy tranquilo si todo el mundo se preocupa por mi. -alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su mejor amigo- Y menos tú, Haru.

\- Deja de decir gilipolleces

Makoto tragó saliva, incómodo.

\- Me agobio, perdona, Haru. ¿Te importa que vuelva a mi casa?

La petición pilló de sopetón a Haru, que se quedó helado en el sitio, con un nudo en el estómago. Makoto, en silencio, se levantó del colchón y se dirigió al armario, del que extrajo su abrigo. Y entonces Haru comprendió que la pregunta había sido retórica.

Como un fantasma que no podía hacer nada, lo siguió sin decir nada hasta la puerta de la calle. Allí, Makoto giró un poco el cuello para verlo de soslayo.

\- Mañana por la mañana iré a ver a Nagisa. Tú ve a la universidad- hizo una pequeña y significativa pausa- Por favor.

Y se fue, sin añadir nada más, dejando a Haru temblando en el sitio. Escuchando el potente ruido del corazón aporreándole las sienes, el moreno lo vio bajar las escaleras. No se giró ni una sola vez. Y por algún motivo, Haru lo echó en falta en aquel momento.

 **Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo, que se titulará "Estragos" Makoto conseguirá hablar por fin con Nagisa… Un saludo y gracias por leer :P**


	6. Estragos

**Buenas de nuevo! :3**

 **No presento mucho pero solo diré esto: "tenía que pasar". Jejeje.**

 **Disfruten :)**

Nagisa tuvo que tragarse la emoción de verlo allí, esperándole de pie a la puerta del instituto, para evitar caer en lo de siempre. En vez de correr a abrazarlo, el rubio se acercó lentamente con gesto impávido. Makoto fue el que empezó a hablar, aunque un poco fuera de lugar. La reacción que se esperaba distaba mucho de la realidad.

\- Hola, Nagisa

\- Hola- respondió el otro con aspereza.

Makoto entornó los ojos.

\- ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Bien, como siempre.

\- Me alegro… esto… ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Nagisa se encogió de hombros.

\- Como quieras.

Y empezó a caminar, esperando que Makoto le siguiera, y así lo hizo.

Cuando el silencio empezó resultar incómodo después de un rato, Makoto abrió la boca para hablar, pero Nagisa se le adelantó.

\- ¿Y qué tal por Tokio?

La insípida y áspera voz con la que pronunció aquellas palabras Nagisa desconcertaron a Makoto, que no recordaba haberlo visto nunca así.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, sin responder ni si quiera a la cuestión formulada por Nagisa.

\- Sí.

Makoto suspiró.

\- Bien. Entrenando a niños pequeños y enseñándolos a nadar.

\- Eso ya me lo había dicho Rei.

El comentario pilló desprevenido a Makoto, y entonces se percató que siempre había dado aquella escueta explicación cuando le preguntaban por su estancia en Tokio.

\- Ya imagino… Bueno… había venido en realidad a hablar de eso.

Nagisa abrió los oídos a la vez que apretaba los puños.

\- ¿Ah sí?

A Makoto no le gustó nada el tono irónico de aquella pregunta. Iba a afirmarlo cuando Nagisa se le plantó delante, mirándolo con rabia.

\- ¿En serio vas a contarme tus problemas? ¿No te basta con Haru para eso?

Makoto se quedó petrificado.

\- Nagisa… ¿Qué te pas…?

\- ¿Que qué me pasa? ¿En serio ibas a preguntarme eso? ¡No seas hipócrita! ¡Te importa una mierda lo que me pase!

A Makoto el corazón le dio un vuelco. Intentó hacer memoria, y no, era la primera vez que oía la palabra "mierda" o "hipócrita" salir de los labios del siempre alegre Nagisa.

\- Nagisa, cálmate.

\- Vete al carajo. -y le dio la espalda para acelerar el paso.

\- ¡Nagisa! ¡Espera!- el chico hizo caso omiso de la llamada por lo que Makoto se vio obligado a seguirlo a paso ligero.- ¿¡Me puedes decir que demonios ocurre!?

Le agarró del hombro y el otro se volvió con brusquedad para quitárselo de encima. Sus miradas se encontraron, la de Makoto, sin atinar a comprender, la de Nagisa, iracunda, como nunca la habían visto. Y Makoto temió que le fuera a soltar un puñetazo en la cara.

Pero tras el momento de tensión, Nagisa se giró de nuevo para proseguir su camino en silencio.

\- ¡Espérate!- esta vez, Makoto lo tomó de la muñeca, y Nagisa intentó desprenderse de él, probablemente reparando en aquel momento, después de años y años juntos, de la diferencia de fuerza que los separaba.

Nagisa soltó un gruñido sordo al sentir que la enorme mano de Makoto la presionaba demasiado fuerte la muñeca. Makoto tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta también de que Nagisa lo miraba con cierto… ¿Miedo?. Pero el gesto se esfumó y se cambió instantáneamente por la mirada iracunda de antes.

\- ¡Perdona!¡Lo siento Nagisa!

\- Siempre disculpándote después de hacer el daño…- masculló Nagisa.

Makoto sintió que la situación se le iba de las manos.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿¡Me estás culpando de lo que te está haciendo comportarte así!?

\- ¡Has sido tú el que has desaparecido medio año sin mantener el contacto con ninguno de nosotros! ¿Así es como reflejas el aprecio que nos tienes?

\- ¡Nagisa! ¡Déjame explicarte por qué…!

\- ¡Me da igual!¡Te has ido!¡Como hizo Rin!¡En cuando tenéis la oportunidad os largáis y os olvidáis de los que os esperamos aquí con los brazos abiertos!

\- ¿Acaso he vuelto cómo Rin volvió en aquel entonces?

Nagisa dio un respingo. Era verdad, Rin cuando regresó no quería saber nada de ellos, en cambio, Makoto…

\- Has tardado tres días.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Has tardado tres malditos días en avisarme de que habías vuelto! ¡Haru, Rin...hasta Rei lo sabían desde el primero!

\- Eso es porque no daba contigo…

\- ¡NO! ¡Es porque siempre me consideráis el último en todo!

Después del alarido, se hizo el silencio.

Makoto ya no podía seguir escuchando. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de comentar nada. Se limitó a agachar la cabeza mientras Nagisa inhalaba aire para volver a la carga.

\- ¡Cuando éramos pequeños siempre estuvimos en natación juntos!¡Siempre os veía a ti y a Haru juntos, haciendo cosas juntos, nadando juntos…!¡- Makoto cerró los puños, joder. Eran mejores amigos…- Y yo no podía nadar igual que vosotros, ni si quiera era capaz de acercarme a vosotros! ¡Y entonces apareció Rin y os alcanzó como si nada, y ya no erais tú y Haru, también era Rin!¡Pero yo había legado antes, y aún así, tuvisteis que ponerme a prueba para poder incluirme en los relevos que después ganamos! Cerraron el club, y Rin se fue, pero vosotros también. ¿Cuánto estuvimos sin saber nada de los otros hasta que entré en bachillerato cuando vosotros ya estabais en segundo?¡Ah, claro!¡Pero tú y Haru os teníais, y aún os quejabais de no saber de Rin! ¿Pensasteis en mi? ¿En cómo estuve sin saber nada de ninguno?- Makoto apretó los dientes, temblando- ¡¿Y sabes por qué?! ¡Porque yo siempre he estado buscándoos, pero vosotros a mi jamás! ¿Cuándo me enteré de tus miedos, Makoto? Cuando fuimos al mar, me enteré a la vez que Rei, que acababa de llegar… hasta Rin lo sabía, y siempre habíamos ido juntos- Makoto alzó la vista. Había sentido una punzada en el pecho, pero ya le daba igual.

\- ¡Porque tú no estuviste _ahí_ cuando pasó aquello!

\- ¿Y que se supone que pasó que no podíais contarlo?

\- ¡Cuando el barco se hundió!-de nuevo, punzada, pero la ignoró para seguir hablando, auqnue su voz sonó rota, se escuchó alto y claro-¡Joder, yo estaba con Haru cuando vimos a las personas vestidas de luto! ¡Joder! ¡Rin estaba ahí porque era su padre uno de los fallecidos!

Nagisa chasqueó la lengua. Makoto había elevado el tono de voz al nivel con el que había estado discutiendo con Haru antes de su última competición juntos. Había sido la primera vez que alguien le había hecho alzar la voz hasta tal punto, y aquella con Nagisa, era la segunda.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te ha pasado con tus padres ahora, Nagisa?!

El aludido abrió los ojos como platos, y el otro supo que había dado en el clavo.

\- ¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo nos estuvimos preocupando por ti entonces?

Nagisa no respondió, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus labios vacilaban.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora no te ayudaríamos como aquella vez?

\- ¡Tú y todos me hacéis pensar eso!

Makoto sintió un pinchazo en el pecho de nuevo, que momentáneamente le dejó sin aliento.

\- ¡Siempre he sonreído para que no os preocuparais! ¡Pero los amigos están también en las malas, ¿cierto?!

Makoto ya no respondía.

\- ¡Unos amigos deberían darse cuenta de cuando una sonrisa es falsa y cuando franca, ¿no?

De repente, Nagisa vio cómo, sin previo aviso, Makoto caía sobre sus rodillas con la mano en el corazón y la mirada baja.

Y entonces, todo el cabreo se le disipó, para dejar paso al pánico.

…

Le dio con el dedo con suavidad. El delfín de juguete pareció perder el equilibrio en la superficie del agua, pero se irguió de nuevo. Haru, metido en la bañera como de costumbre, suspiró.

Aquel delfín le traía recuerdos, que contrastaban con los últimos momentos que había compartido con Makoto. La imagen del chico saliendo por la puerta sin girarse para sonreírle de esa manera tan suya le carcomía una y otra vez. La pesadilla de la noche anterior lo había trastocado, y Makoto solo quería saber qué le pasaba...y él. Joder, él le había respondido de una forma cruel que Makoto no se merecía. ¿Quién sabe si a lo mejor su amigo tampoco habría logrado pegar ojo por tener pesadillas peores?. En cualquier caso, no podía saberlo. Y Makoto ya no estaba en su casa, habría dormido en aquel cuartucho lleno de polvo de su vivienda, rodeado de estanterías de discos y folios, con sus hermanos levantándole a gritos por la mañana y a sus padres pidiéndole que llevaran cargas de cualquier cosa. La simple idea le estremeció. ¿Por qué era incapaz de contárselo? ¿Por qué se limitaba a sonreír cuando por dentro estaba hecho añicos?

Era inevitable, Makoto había sido desde siempre ese tipo de persona, que prefiere fastidiarse que involucrar a los demás con sus problemas.

Y a veces, a Haru aquella forma de actuar le hervía la sangre, especialmente cuando las cosas se las ocultaba a él, su supuesto mejor amigo.

Apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué cuando estaba con él tenía la sensación de que Makoto lo sabía todo sobre él, y en cambio, él era incapaz de conocerlo todo sobre Makoto?.

Miró el reloj de aguja que tenía colgado en la pared del baño. Las manecillas marcaban las seis y treinta y cinco. Como absorto, Haru se quedó mirándolo embobado, hasta que se percató de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Sintiéndose agobiado, sumergió su cabeza en el agua. El calor del agua se le adhería a la piel como los rayos del sol. Y si miraba arriba, veía la parte trasera del delfín flotando y formando ondas alrededor de su cuerpo. El agua lo mecía produciendo una sensación relajante que Haru echaba de menos últimamente. Rin y Rei habían quedado para ir a nadar a la piscina cubierta después de las aburridas clases, pero después de la discusión que había tenido con Makoto, tenía de todo menos ganas. Bastante había hecho yendo a la universidad. Envuelto en sus pensamientos, dejó que los párpados se cerraran sobre sus ojos y se concentró en sentir el agua acariciándole la piel.

Permaneció con la mente en blanco unos minutos. Hasta que un sonido tenue le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Nunca usaba su teléfono móvil, ni si quiera recordaba que tono de llamada tenía, pero sabía que estaba sonando.

Solo le llamaban en caso de emergencia, y no solía responder ni si quiera a estas.

Pero tuvo un mal presentimiento.

La sonrisa inocente de Makoto volvió a surcar su mente, y esperándose lo peor, salió corriendo de la bañera. Llevaba bañador, se lo había puesto por si acaso a su amigo le daba por ir de nuevo a interrumpir su chapuzón.

Escurriendo agua, se apresuró a rebuscar el móvil entre sus ropas. Seguía sonando, y cada vez con más intensidad. Se estaba acercando. Notó las vibraciones cerca de su cazadora, y metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacarlo.

\- ¿Nagisa?

Por un momento, se relajó. No era Makoto.

Aún así, decidió descolgar.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¡Haru! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

Haru se estremeció. La voz del rubio era temblorosa y parecía reflejar que estaba sollozando. Y… se escuchaba una sirena de fondo.

\- ¿¡Nagisa!?

\- ¡Por favor, Haru, ven conmigo al hospital!

Al aludido el corazón le dio un vuelco. Sabía qué venía a continuación.

\- ¡Makoto ha perdido el conocimiento!

Sin apartarse el móvil de la oreja, Haru se puso el abrigo sobre su piel desnuda y sin importarle el frío o lo que la gente dijera de sus pintas, salió como un rayo por la puerta.

\- ¿¡En qué hospital!?

Nagisa, desde el otro lado, preguntó a uno de los médicos que estaban con él y con Makoto en el interior de la ambulancia. El hombre estaba ocupado haciéndole bruscos masajes en el pecho por lo que Nagisa no supo si interrumpirle.

\- ¡Nagisa! ¡Pon el manos libres!

El rubio, entre lágrimas y temblores, obedeció.

\- ¿A qué hospital?- gritó Haru de nuevo para que el médico lo escuchara.

\- Al central- respondió el otro, muy serio.

\- ¡Nagisa, voy para allá!

El chico asintió y se sonó los mocos. Haru tomó aquello como un "vale" y colgó el teléfono.

El corazón le iba a mil y solo podía preguntarse si cogía un transporte o si directamente iba corriendo hasta allí. La ciudad era pequeña, así que probablemente se cruzaría con…

\- ¡Haru!

El chico dio un respingo, pero se tranquilizó al reconocer a Rin y Rei. Menos mal, no eran los padres de Makoto. Reparó entonces en que ir corriendo como un loco por las calles no era la mejor opción si quería pasar desapercibidos.

\- ¡Traed un coche!

\- ¿Eh?- los otros dos le miraron incrédulos. Y se percataron de cómo iba vestido- ¿Qué haces con bañador y chanclas por la calle en pleno inviern…

\- ¡Makoto está en el hospital!

Enmudecieron, y Haru percibió cómo sus rostros se ponían lívidos.

\- ¡Voy a por el de mi padre! ¡Esperadme en la calle del parque!- dijo Rin, echando a correr hacia su casa.

Rei y Haru siguieron avanzando hacia donde Rin les había dicho, y tras llegar, a los diez minutos, vieron aparecer el coche granate con Rin a bordo. Casi los atropella al pararse pero ninguno tenía tiempo de pensar en aquello. Se metieron apresurados al coche y Rin presionó el acelerador antes incluso de que Rei pudiera cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿En qué hospital?

\- En el central

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Haru?- intervino Rei.

\- No lo sé, me ha llamado Nagisa diciendo que se había desmayado

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- ¡No lo sé!

\- ¿Pero ha sido por lo del corazón?

\- ¡Que no lo sé, joder!

\- ¡Tranquilos los dos!¡Que enseguida llegamos!- trató de poner orden Rin. Los dos estaban sentados atrás y desde el retrovisor veía la expresión histérica de Haru. Jamás lo había visto tan pálido.

No tardaron ni diez minutos en llegar a la puerta del hospital. Haru agradeció que se hubiese encontrado con sus amigos, de lo contrario hubiese tardado el triple de tiempo en llegar corriendo.

En la puerta, había una ambulancia vacía que estaba a punto de cerrarse para acudir a la siguiente llamada.

\- ¡Vamos!

Rin paró de correr derrapando delante del mostrador de citas.

\- ¿A dónde ha llevado al chico de la ambulancia?- trató de sonar educado, pero escupía rabia.

\- Eh… van a meterlo al quirófano por urgencia...no pueden…

\- ¿Dónde queda eso?

\- Pero no pueden….

\- ¿Qué dónde está?

Había dado un puñetazo a la mesa tan fuerte que había dejado sin habla a la mujer. Ella, tiritando, señaló una dirección que Haru y Rei siguieron de manera instantánea.

Subieron escaleras y en uno de los pasillos, vieron a unos médicos llevando apresurados a un bulto sobre una camilla llena de goteros. Metieron todo en una sala.

\- ¡Haru, Rei, Rin!- algo lo abrazó por detrás y le empapó el abrigo por la espalda- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

-¡Nagisa! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- quiso saber Rei, al borde del llanto.

\- Pues…

\- ¡Nagisa! ¿Ese de allí era Makoto?- le cortó Haru, refiriéndose al chaval de la camilla.

\- Eh...sí...lo van a…

Pero Haru no le escuchó terminar. Corrió hacia donde estaban los médicos, gritando.

\- ¡Makoto!

Uno de los enfermeros se volvió, se retiró la mascarilla de color chicle que llevaba puesta.

\- Señor, no puede entrar aquí

\- ¿¡Qué le ha pasado a Makoto!?

\- Señor… por favor, cálmese...haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos…

Aquella típica frase de médico era lo que menos le apetecía escuchar.

\- ¿¡Qué cojones le pasa a mi amigo!?

Una mano se posó en su hombro, pero le irritó todavía más.

\- Haru, por favor, ahora déjales que intervengan… todo saldrá bien.

Era Rin.

¿Por qué demonios mantenía tanto la calma?.

\- Disculpe.

Y tras dejar que el enfermero entrara a la sala de operaciones, Rin apartó a Haru de la puerta. O al menos, lo intentó.

\- Haru….vamos.

El chico forcejeaba cada vez que el pelirrojo trataba de echarlo hacia atrás. Pero era inútil.

\- ¡Haru!

\- ¡No me voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que salga de allí!

Rin gruñó.

\- ¡No sabemos cuando demonios van a terminar!¡Déjalo estar! Preguntaré en recepción en qué habitación lo dejarán después y…

\- ¡¿Y si no lo dejan?!- espetó Haru.

La bofetada resonó en el pasillo.

Haru se quedó de piedra. Rin, casi sin esfuerzo, le había puesto de cara a él para soltarle un golpe en la cara con la mano abierta.

El moreno se llevó sus dedos a su mejilla derecha, donde había recibido la brutal intervención de Rin. Le ardía.

\- Y no pienso disculparme.

El pelirrojo, con gesto hosco, dio media vuelta dejando atrás a sus amigos, con la intención de bajar a preguntar por la habitación de Makoto.

 **Y por fin, ha pasado ajajaja. Espero que les guste y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :)**


	7. Noche

**Buenas noches, queridos lectores!**

 **Os debo una disculpa por esta graaaaaan tardanza :( pero es que la uni me tiene muy ocupada con trabajos de síntesis de todas las asignaturas y rollos raros y exámenes y de todo jejeje, así que no he podido ponerme a escribir.**

 **Bueno, esto se va acabando ya, espero que os guste, y auqnue sea un capitulo breve, espero que os cubran de momento las ansias por ver la continuación de la historia jajajaja**

Haru había acorralado a Nagisa en uno de los pasillos vacíos del hospital. Le había gritado y sacado los colores. Y Nagisa se había roto tanto que no había podido evitar echarse a llorar allí mismo. Fue entonces cuando, Haru, dando un respingo, se había percatado de lo duro que estaba siendo con él.

Apartó sus manos y su mirada de él, con un gesto desdeñoso, y, abochornado pero con un semblante ronco, dijo:

\- Vete a casa. No deberías estar aquí.

Tirado en su cama, Nagisa no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Aquel avergonzante recuerdo lo sacudía cada vez que lograba cerrar los ojos y dejar la mente en blanco. No, después de lo que había pasado, no podía permitirse el lujo de dormir en una reconfortable cama.

Recordaba cómo Rei intentaba tranquilar al enloquecido Haru, quién, de repente, pareció derrumbarse. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo y no miró a nadie en las siguientes horas. Rin, sin decir nada, se tumbó a su lado, mirando con disimulo y con gesto extraño cada cierto tiempo a Nagisa. Rei se había acuclillado junto a él para consolarle. Pero Nagisa había detenido sus propias lágrimas para no parecer débil delante de los demás, y sobre todo, delante de Haru. Pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad le pesaba como una montaña cargada al lomo. Inquieto, no había parado de caminar de un lado a otro en el pasillo, hasta que, a altas horas de la madrugada, los médicos salieron para darles las noticias.

Joder.

Había salido bien.

Makoto seguía vivo.

Todos estaban sin saber cómo contenerse. Las lágrimas, los abrazos, los gritos de júbilo inundaron la sala de espera en la que solo ellos cuatro se encontraban. Incluso los enfermeros tuvieron que pedirles silencio para no desconcentrar a los del quirófano.

Y Haru estaba temblando. Había enterrado su cabeza en sus rodillas, para no dejar ver sus ojos. Pero su cuerpo se convulsionaba, y los chicos quisieron pensar que era del alivio. Rei le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara, sin dejar de llorar. Y Rei hacía lo propio.

Pero Nagisa no se unió a aquellos gestos de compañerismo. De repente se sentía muy lejos de ellos, de todos sus amigos. Y todo por una barrera invisible de rechazo.

Porque había sido todo culpa suya.

Tal vez, no, joder, no tal vez… si no hubiera sido tan imbécil, si se hubiese tragado su orgullo a tiempo o su afán de protagonismo, nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

\- De momento está fuera de peligro, pero…- la doctora dudó- aún no está a salvo del todo, está muy débil y ni si quiera ha despertado… Nosotros nos encargaremos, ustedes pueden irse a cas…

\- Ni hablar- había soltado Haru, con una iracunda contundencia.

\- Haru…- empezó Rin- no desobedezcas a la doctora…

\- Yo me quedo.

La mujer se quedó sin saber qué decir.

\- Entonces, yo también- dio Rei un paso adelante.

\- Pfff- Rin resopló antes de aceptarlo, sin saber si interponer el deber o la responsabilidad- Está bien, aquí nos quedamos todos…

Nagisa pensó en el examen que tenía mañana. Sintiéndose como la mierda, sacudió la cabeza para espantar aquella simple idea.

\- Yo también.

Rei se le quedó mirando, preocupado.

\- Oye, Nagisa… escúchame…

\- Cállate- le espetó el rubio, entreviendo lo que iba a decir su compañero.

El otro tragó saliva. Por su parte, la doctora empezó a explicarles que estaba de acuerdo con que alguien se quisiese quedar por la noche con el enfermo, pero no todos. Rei apartó un poco a Nagisa del grupo para hablar con él en serio.

\- Nagisa, vete a casa.

\- ¿Estás loco?

\- Tienes un examen final mañana a primera hora ¿No es así?

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Nagisa, es importante.

\- Déjame, ya lo recuperaré después de verano…

Hizo un intento por volver al grupo, pero Rei le contuvo del brazo.

\- Nagisa, no estás en situación de…

\- ¡Es mi responsabilidad! ¡No la vuestra!

Y se sintió observado por todos. Había alzado tanto el tono de voz que su discusión era más audible que la de la doctora con Haru y Rin. Nagisa se puso colorado, y apartó la vista de ellos.

\- Chicos, os agradezco la buena intención… pero solo se puede quedar uno, lo siento mucho.

\- Entonces que sea Haru- decidió Rin.

Nagisa apretó el puño.

\- ¿Y por qué él?¡Soy yo el que…!

\- Pues ya tendrás tiempo de pedirle perdón a él.

Los ojos de Nagisa se humedecieron de nuevo. Las palabras de Haru eran afiladas como cuchillos.

\- Está bien- aceptó al final.

Sintió cómo la mano de Rei se posaba sobre su hombro, con la intención de guiarlos por los pasillos.

\- Vamos, Nagisa… Mañana después de clase vendremos ¿Te parece?

\- Yo creo que me saltaré alguna clase para venir.

\- Pero, Rin…

\- No os preocupéis, vosotros centraros en los estudios que tenéis que sacar bien la prueba de acceso…

Rei asintió, y el silencio de Nagisa se hizo incómodo. Durante todo el trayecto, desde la vuelta por los pasillos, hasta la salida y volviendo en coche a casa, sintió como la mano de Rei no se apartaba de él.

\- ¿Os dejo en casa chicos?- dijo Rin al caer en que no sabía dónde vivía Rei. - Dime tu dirección.

Rei se quedó pensativo, y miró a Nagisa, que no apartaba la vista del asiento vacío de su lado en el coche.

\- ¿Nagisa, quieres que vaya a tu casa a dormir?

\- ¿Uhm?

\- Para asegurarme de que no te quedas dormido mañana ni nada….

Lo único que consiguió es que Nagisa apretara los dientes, hasta hacerse daño. Sintiéndose absurdo, pidió a Rin que parara el coche con voz queda.

\- ¿Qué dices, Nagisa?

\- Que pares, puedo ir andando desde aquí.

Rin se negó, pero cuando vio a Nagisa decidido a bajar intentando abrir la puerta con el coche en marcha, frenó. El rubio, sin añadir parada, sacó su cuerpo del vehículo y empezó a caminar.

\- Joder…- Rei resopló. - No esperaba que le sentara tan mal…

\- Déjalo… a ninguno nos apetece que se vayan preocupando por nosotros después de ver a Makoto así…

Y, antes de encender el motor de nuevo, se quedaron aparcados unos minutos, solo para asegurarse que Nagisa seguía el camino correcto hacia su casa.

Y así lo hizo, solo que cuando llegó a su cuarto, se tumbó en la cama, y la noche pasó lenta y turbada.

El corazón de Haru latía con fuerza, y sus ojos brillaban como como con luz propia al verlo posado allí, tapado por una manta blanca y lleno de cables y conexiones en su piel, con los ojos cerrados, y con un rostro que trasmitía una serenidad que se hacía casi incomprensible.

\- Ma...ko...to…- su nombre sonó como un susurro. Pero tenía la impresión de que aunque se pusiera a gritar que despertara tampoco lo iba a escuchar.

\- Bueno… tienes una silla al lado de la ventana- dijo la médico, desde atrás- lamentamos que no tengamos un mobiliario mejor… el presupuesto no da para más, y tampoco estamos acostumbrados a recibir visitas nocturnas…

Haru no dijo nada. No podía apartar los ojos de los párpados caídos de Makoto. Estaba pálido y por alguna extraña razón daba la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba triste y envejecido.

\- Las operaciones dejan un poco destrozado a los pacientes… en cuanto despierte… cogerá otra vez su color natural, no te preocupes.

De nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta por parte del chaval.

El moreno avanzó unos pasos tímidamente, hasta ponerse justo encima de su amigo. Respiraba tan tenue que parecía que no lo estuviese haciendo, y sus extremidades parecían pesar bastante. Pero aquellas malditas pinzas, aquellos cables, era lo que más enfermo le ponían.

Y pensaba en el grandullón de su amigo, siempre tan animado y fuerte… y aquellos aparatejos le descuadraban todo, también el gotero colocado a su lado, le daba nauseas.

Escuchó los pasos de la doctora alejándose, y antes de que desapareciera por la puerta, acertó a decir, con sus labios vacilando:

\- ¿Puede oírme?

\- Sí… seguramente, está dormido, simplemente.- Haru sintió como la mujer se quedaba esperando en la puerta a que Haru añadiese algo más. Pero al no obtener respuesta, pareció optar por irse.

Haru apretó las sábanas con sus dedos, y con la espalda arqueada hacia delante, dejó que las lágrimas recorriesen sus mejillas. Las gotas se estrellaban en la tela, y alguna que otra alcanzó la piel del brazo de Makoto. Pero este no se inmutó con algo tan liviano como una lágrima. Era de esperar.

\- Lo siento… lo siento, Makoto…- masculló Haru, saboreando sus propios sollozos. - De verdad… nunca debí de dejarte solo, debí haberme ido contigo a Tokio...en serio. ¿Por qué fui tan imbécil?

Tragó saliva al notarse la garganta seca. Necesitaba aliento también. Aprovechó la pausa para coger la mano de su amigo y apretarla con delicadeza.

\- Perdona… te he echado tanto de menos...no nos habíamos separado nunca, y cuando lo hacemos… ocurre esto. Perdoname, por favor.

La única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la que provenía de la luna, que se dejaba ver entre las cortinas. Haru se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo, y, sin apartar su mirada del de los ojos verdes, se acercó a la ventana para separar las cortinas y que penetrara mayor flujo de luz.

Se quedó un rato lamentándose por dentro, contemplándole.

Nunca sabría cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que se empezó a percatar de que se le cerraban los ojos. Tambaleándose, se aproximó hacia la silla que había en el cuarto, y, procurando no hacer ruido, la arrastró hasta el borde de la camilla. Se reclinó en ella buscando una posición cómoda para no dejarse el cuello en caso de quedarse dormido, y sostuvo la mano de Makoto de nuevo.

Y volvió a perderse en su mirada, en su rostro dormido, y empezó a recordar algunos momentos que había vivido con él.

Como su primer discusión, decidiendo qué iban a hacer cada uno con su vida después del bachillerato. Allí, quedaba claro quién había sido el inmaduro. Pero era inevitable, Makoto era increíblemente inocente, pero tenía muchas ideas claras, que la mayoría de las veces, resultaban ser las correctas.

Muchas veces Haru se había sentido solo al no tener una familia con la que contar siempre, y Makoto le había aportado todo el apoyo que necesitaba y más, sabiendo cuando parar antes de resultar entrometido o pesado.

Siempre pendiente de los pensamientos más profundos de Haru, siempre, y sin equivocarse. Siempre cuidando que estuviera bien. Y ahora ¿él que hacía? ¿Disculparse por todo lo que no le había devuelto?

Era horrible. La sensación de haber completado la amistad con ese vacío de igualdad, con esas ausencias de escuchas. Pocas veces había hecho algo por Makoto si se tenía en cuenta lo que él había hecho por el moreno.

Y aquella situación, pensándolo bien, resultaba asquerosa.

Con las lágrimas asomando de nuevo, Haru se levantó de golpe. Sabía que estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, pero no quería dejar de visualizar a Makoto.

Miró su reloj de muñeca. Las cuatro de la mañana.

Resopló para sus adentros. Le invadía el sueño y no tenía café para estimularse.

Con miedo a abandonarlo por inercia, Haru se despidió de Makoto dándole un beso en la mejilla y deseándole buenas noches. Seguidamente, sin soltar su mano, se dejó caer sobre la silla, y poco a poco, aunque esforzándose por retardarlo, terminó por quedarse dormido.

No habían pasado más de dos horas cuando el enfermo se levantó asustado en la penumbra, y, descolocado, empezó a quitarse las pinzas que aprisionaban su cuerpo con miedo.

 **Muchas gracias por leer y gracias a todos :)))**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	8. Despertar

**¡Mil perdones! Tenía fanfiction casi abandonado :S Estuve acabando el curso, exámenes, trabajos y demás. Pero en verano empecé a irme de vacaciones a maravillosos lugares sin wifi :D y además, me he presentado a un concurso manga que me ha ocupado demasiado tiempo.**

 **Así que ya llegamos por fin al final! Espero que os gusteeeee**

Se le había nublado la vista. El agua a su alrededor parecía emborronarse y los cuerpos de los niños chapoteando a su alrededor se volvían cada vez más difusos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?. Cuando había llegado a la piscina ya llevaba toda la tarde sintiéndose mal y cansado, y el dolor en el pecho se había hecho todavía más insufrible. Pero hasta entonces no le había afectado a los sentidos. Poco a poco, sus alumnos fueron alejándose, y todo comenzaba a ennegrecerse. Para cuando empezó a escuchar los gritos llamándole ya no veía nada, era todo oscuro.

"¡Makoto!¡Eh, Makoto, ¿Qué ocurre?". Intentó responder pero solo consiguió expulsar unas cuantas burbujas bajo el agua. Algo lo agarró fuertemente de la cintura, pero le pesaban tanto los párpados que era incapaz de abrir los ojos de nuevo. Se dejó llevar, el dolor de su pecho había cesado. ¿O es que le dolía tanto que ya no sentía nada?. Empezó a entrecortársele la respiración, notó el suelo frío y húmedo, y los gritos de los niños y los lloros le entumecían el cerebro. No podía moverse, le costaba respirar. Era demasiado cansado, y dejó de hacerlo por momentos. También su corazón parecía chirriar bajo su pecho, le ardía el cuerpo y solo quería relajarse y dormir.

"¡Makoto!¡Makoto, joder, no te duermas, resiste!".

¿Pero para qué?. No pasaba nada si descansaba un poco, quería dejar de escuchar esas voces que lo atormentaban. ¿Por qué gritaban tanto?.

"¡MAKOTO, SI NO TE DESPIERTAS VAS A MORIR!"

Abrió los ojos de sopetón.

Lo primero que vio fue el techo, un techo sobrio con dos bombillas alargadas fluorescentes apagadas. Confuso, miró hacia su izquierda, y divisó los edificios bajo una noche oscura. Sentía algo turbio en el ambiente, y se fue poniendo nervioso conforme bajó la mirada… una sábana pálida cubría su cuerpo, y unos cables salían de sus…

¿Qué demonios eran aquellas pinzas?

Sintió una punzada en el pecho pero no le dio importancia. Acongojado, se irguió de golpe con estupor y empezó a arrancarse todo lo que vio adherido a su piel, sin dejar de jadear.

Un ruido ensordecedor le retumbó en los oídos, un pitido desagradable que hizo levantarse a la persona que estaba a su lado.

\- ¡Tranquilo!- antes de que pudiera identificar la voz, unas manos le apretaron el brazo derecho que no había dejado de agitar. Inconscientemente, trató de zafarse del agarre, pero la fuerza que ejercía el otro era mucho mayor… ¿O acaso él apenas tenía fuerzas?

Abrumado, se echó a llorar. Recordó las películas de miedo que tanto terror le habían provocado siempre, y comprendió que estaba tan descolocado en esa situación.

\- ¡Makoto!

Fue entonces cuando una mano cálida le cogió de la mejilla y le obligó a volver su cabeza.

En cuanto reconoció aquellos pasivos ojos azules, comenzó a calmarse.

Haru, Haru estaba a su lado, menos mal.

Dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas mientras echaba su peso sobre su amigo, que lo rodeó con sus brazos.

\- Ya ha pasado, Makoto…- dijo con una sosegada voz el moreno, acariciándole la espalda desnuda.

Makoto lo apretó más para tenerlo más cerca, a la vez que trataba de contener sus sollozos. De repente percibió que no era el único al que le temblaba el cuerpo.

Sorprendida, alzó la vista lentamente, y allí estaban sus ojos azules, también bañados en lágrimas, con las pupilas vacilando mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le agarró más fuerte de las mejillas y juntó su frente a la suya, parecía cohibido- ¿De verdad estás despierto?- y le abrazó con fuerza.

\- Haru…- Makoto sintió cómo su corazón volvía a palpitar con normalidad. - ¿Despierto? ¿Cuánto llevo…?

\- Demasiado tiempo…- Haru no salía de su asombro- Joder, no sabes cuánto me alegro de haber estado aquí para verte abrir los ojos.

Makoto se ruborizó, no entendía nada.

\- ¿Os he causado muchos problem…?

\- ¡No has causado problemas! ¡Y no sigas por ahí, por favor!- Desesperado, el moreno rompió a llorar, con su espalda arqueada sobre el borde de la cama.

\- ¿Haru…?

\- ¿Estás bien, Makoto?

De repente el moreno cayó en que debía de avisar a los médicos.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora vuelvo!- e hizo ademán de echar a correr. Sin embargo, una débil mano lo detuvo por la muñeca. Haru se volvió de nuevo para ver a su amigo.

A Makoto le brillaban los ojos más que nunca, y el moreno no sabía si se debía a que tenía los ojos vidriosos o porqué.

\- Haru, ya no duele

\- ¿Eh?

\- No duele… es increíble. ¿Han hecho algo?

Haru suspiró y se sentó a su lado, olvidando por momentos la urgencia de avisar.

\- ¿Entonces si que te dolía de continuo?

\- Ah…- confundido, Makoto se llevó la mano a la frente- he debido de soñar con el dolor… cuando me pasó la primera vez…

\- ¿La primera vez?

\- Sí, perdona, estaba soñando… me he despertado asustado por eso… alguien me decía que si me dormía me moriría

Haru contempló cómo Makoto se inspeccionaba, esta vez más tranquilo, las pinzas que le quedaban en su piel. Casi se habían olvidado por completo que la máquina seguía pitando.

\- ¿Te lo dijeron de verdad?

La mirada verdosa del chico se entristeció.

\- Sí… se veía que si me quedaba dormido podía ser peor. No podía perder la consciencia.

Haru recordó las palabras de Nagisa antes de llegar al hospital "Makoto ha perdido el conocimiento!". ¿Por eso habían tenido que intervenirle?.

Como si Makoto le hubiera leído los pensamientos, este se enderezó, exclamando:

\- ¡Nagisa!- apretó con fuerza las manos de Haru- ¡No fue culpa de Nagisa! ¿Está bien?

Haru tragó saliva, incómodo, y agradeció que los médicos llevaran alterados justo en ese preciso instante para camuflar su expresión.

\- ¡Makoto! ¿Has despertado?- la doctora reparó en todos los cables fuera de su sitio- ¡Pero cómo has…!

\- Ha tenido una pesadilla y se los ha quitado- le explicó Haru con calma.

La doctora le revisó un poco para confirmar que todo estaba bien. Seguidamente le hizo algunas pruebas sencillas para comprobar el funcionamiento de su aparato locomotor y sus reflejos.

\- Todo perfecto, has salido de una buena, joven. La gente de tu edad suele tener más problemas para superar los paros cardíacos…Dentro de un par de días te daremos el alta. Hasta entonces si sales de la cama tendrás que ir en silla de ruedas, te la facilitaremos por la mañana, no te preocupes por eso. El personal encargado está durmiendo, y de todos modos… ¿No creo que vayas a salir ahora por ahí?

\- No, por supuesto que no. Espero no haber despertado al resto de pacientes.

\- Duermen como troncos- dijo la mujer. Detrás de ella, Haru hizo un mohín. ¿Por qué siempre se preocupaba por los demás?.

\- Me alegro entonces…

\- Bueno, entonces ya va siendo hora de que te eches a dormir ¿De acuerdo? Tienes que estar con fuerzas para mañana- se volvió a Haru- ¿Tú te vas a quedar o…?

\- Voy a ir al baño un momento

\- Por supuesto…

Pero Haru no fue al lavabo. Su intención era salir con la doctora para hablar con ella en el pasillo.

\- ¿Por qué le pasa esto?

\- Bueno… es algo complicado, prefiero comentárselo a sus padres…

\- Ellos no lo saben, la primera vez que le pasó fue en Tokio y desde entonces no les ha contado nada al respecto

La mujer resopló.

\- Eso no está bien… pero siendo mayor de edad es su decisión, supongo.

\- ¿Podrá seguir nadando?- cortó Haru, con gesto sombrío.

\- ¿Qué, nadando?

\- Es entrenador de natación de niños… Le encanta nadar y los críos, por lo que es su trabajo ideal.

\- Ah ya veo…

La expresión de la doctora dejaba todo claro. Haru volvió la mirada con una mezcla de rabia y dolor. ¿Por qué a él?

\- ¡Eh! ¿Estás llorando?- la mujer lo sacudió flojito tratando de animarlo. - Hay que se optimistas, si le gustan los niños podría trabajar en…

\- Lo siento, ¿Le puede decir a Makoto que me he ido a correr un rato?

Y dándose la vuelta y empezando a trotar, dejó a la doctora con la palabra en la boca. Cuando esta, sin más remedio, hizo lo que le había pedido, se dio cuenta de que Makoto se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

...

Llevaba unos diez minutos corriendo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que desde ahora en adelante Makoto ya no podría acompañarle más a eso, como tantas veces habían hecho.

No estaba cansado, pero la mala gana le alentó a detenerse. Mientras caminaba con el fresco de la madrugada, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo. Marcó un número y esperó. Sabía que Nagisa no lo cogería, era muy tarde, pero por probar no pasaba nada.

-¿Hola?

Sorprendido, Haru mantuvo el silencio tras escuchar la voz adormilada de Nagisa al otro lado del celular.

\- ¿Haru, eres tú?

El aludido suspiró.

\- Makoto ha despertado.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿De veras? ¡Está bien!?

\- Sí, eso ha dicho el médico. Pasado mañana le darán el alta.

Se preguntaba qué demonios hacia Nagisa despierto a esas horas pero prefirió no comentar nada.

\- ¿Se puede ir ahora?

\- Nagisa, duerme, mañana ya lo verás…

\- Esto… estoy al lado del hospital

\- ¿Cómo?- exclamó Haru sin salir de su asombro.

\- De hecho… te he seguido por la calle desde que has salido del hospital.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

Casi de forma instintiva, Haru se volvió, y estupefacto, contempló a Nagisa, de pie a sus espaldas, con unas enormes ojeras y el móvil en la mano.

\- Nagisa… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Tengo que disculparme…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Nagisa chasqueó la lengua.

\- Sabéis todos… que fue mi culpa.

Haru entornó los ojos. ¿De verdad había sido capaz de echarle la culpa a aquel chaval?. Empezaba a sentirse como la mierda.

\- No… yo lo siento. No debí decirte nada de eso…

El rubio bajó la mirada.

\- No te faltaba razón…

\- No seas idiota, se me fue la cabeza… de verdad creí por un momento que el estado de Makoto se debía a ti…

Escuchó un sollozo. Alzó la vista, las lágrimas de Nagisa caían de unos ojos impertérritos y cansados.

\- ¿Acaso no era verdad?

Y Haru lo abrazó. Parecía más pequeño cuando juntaban los cuerpos, y entonces, el chico empezó a llorar, como si de veras fuera un niño. Estaba agotado, se caía del sueño pero también le pesaban los remordimientos.

\- Makoto me ha dicho que no ha sido culpa tuya… y si lo dice él…

\- No, está equivocado… yo...le dije cosas horribles. No merezco su perdón…

\- Creo en Makoto, si dijo aquello por algo fue…

Nagisa se separó para jugarse las lágrimas con los nudillos.

\- Voy a dejarle a estos un mensaje para que vengan mañana a las doce. Makoto estaba cansado así que dormirá hasta tarde… además, ¿Tú tenías examen no?

\- Sí… gracias

Fue un gesto débil, pero Haru dibujó una sonrisa.

...

La segunda vez que abrió los ojos, tuvo que parpadear varias veces por culpa de la cantidad de flujo de luz que entraba a la habitación.

Después, los vio, y ellos también lo vieron despertar a él.

Rin, Rei, Nagisa, Haru… ahí estaban todos, sonriendo y dándole la bienvenida.

\- ¡BUENOS DÍAS!- gritaron al unísono, con una emoción desajustada.

\- ¡Chi-chicos!- y una avalancha de abrazos lo aprisionaron- ¡Casi me da un infarto del susto!

Y todos echaron a reír, no sin asegurarse antes de que no iba en serio.

 **En breves subiré el epílogo y bueno, será el fin. Gracias a los que me habéis seguido a pesar del tiempo que me pegué entre un cap y el siguiente…**

 **gracias y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
